Little bird
by Satorie writer
Summary: There's a new mutant in town and she's a little tricky to handle, with past baggage weighing over her how will this affect the Xavior students? and who's this new guy Soundwave? everyone is paired! on stand by while I re-watch X-men and read ff's!
1. Epic Log

**Little Bird**

**

* * *

**

Have you ever been scared for your life?

And I'm not talkin' 'bout waking up from a bad dream, or jumping off your roof scared, I'm talkin' 'bout 99% chance that you're about to die.

That the whole world is against you, that there is no safe place for you anywhere! I'm talkin' 'bout real fear, like shaking in your boots scared, like not having any control over your bladder terrified, like you can't think of ever being happy again miserable.

The kind of fear and terror that sits manifesting in the pit of your stomach until your sick.

The depression of losing everything that's ever been important in your life, the insane awareness that you can never escape what had happened.

I experienced all this the first time my mutant powers manifested, and I've been running scared ever since.

* * *

**Ok so just a simple epic loge (yah my spelling sucks!) more to come!**

**Oh and the reason my it's and epiloge is cuz it's an Epic Log! i am epically telling a story and i am not a pro at logging things ;)  
**

**R+R!**

**-S.W.-  
**


	2. Chapter 1:the little things

**Little bird**

**

* * *

**

I spent my first two years as a mutant alone in the Canadian wilderness and deserted towns and cottages. If I ever saw another person I pulled up my hood, kept my eyes down and kept walking while trying to look scary, most of the time it worked, when it didn't I just ran. One day while staying in a summer cottage (sometime during winter) I discovered an ad in the paper about the 'Xavier institute for gifted youngsters', I never considered my powers a gift more like a curse... but I figured I'd give it a try. Since phones were out of the question (since I didn't have one and for other reasons) I'd have to walk all the way to New York (Bayville to be exact).

It took me a month to get there (you should try boarder hopping sometime, you really have to have skills no to get caught.) When I finally stood in front of the Institutes gates I freaked, what if the place was like a prep school or something that would be bad! But throwing caution to the wind I pushed open the gates and walked up the long driveway to the large mansion on a hill. When I got to the large oak doors I wasn't too sure if I should knock or ring the doorbell or just walk in –it's been a long time since I've been in civilized company.

While I stood there contemplating this rather simple decision the doors opened and a rather scruffy looking man stood there- he looked like a modern day caveman.

"Come on in the Professor wants' to see ya," Came his gruff reply to my silent question, and then he turned back into the building with me quickly following- not wanting to look stupid. The place was huge, and that was an understatement! Anyways I followed the modern looking caveman further into the building memorizing the rout in order to make a quick escape if need be.

"Hello there, you must be Melody Friessen, my nave is Charles Xavier, but you can call me Professor," the man was bald, yah that was the first thing that came to mind when I saw him, next was 'how did he know my name?', followed closely by 'why would anyone go by Professor?' I nodded my greetings, but didn't say a word.

"I understand that this whole thing must be scary, but this is a safe place for mutants, where they can learn to use their powers and be with other mutants like themselves," If this guy thought walking into a building was scary then he didn't know what I could do.

"You may think that your powers are a curse but I assured you that they are not, once you learn to control them you will understand," I wanted to roll my eyes, but for some reason I couldn't –maybe I wanted to believe him- the silence was broken by a loud bunch of whoops and hollers which caused me to jump and look for the quickest way out –screw fight I'm getting out of here as fast as my skinny legs can carry me!

"Don't worry that's just the other student's coming home from school," the Professor explained –which made me confused 'cause I thought that this was a school- moving from behind the desk. At first I thought it strange that his height didn't change, then I saw the wheel chair and had the uncontrollable urge to face palm.

"Why don't we go and introduce you to everyone?" He suggested leaving the room, expecting me to follow, which I did albeit a bit slowly, my flight mode still on high alert.

"Hey zer Profezor," the accent sounded German, I rounded the corner cautiously and was met with the sight of 10 or so teenagers –varying in age- around the Professor –I was so ready to get out of here.

"Hello Kurt, Everyone I'd like to introduce you to someone, Melody it's alright no one here will hurt you," his voice sounded trustworthy –and sound to me was very important- so I came out form my hiding place around the corner. They all just stared at me; I knew I was a sight to see. I hadn't changed clothes in two years –I know gross- but they did get rinsed whenever it rained –and I hadn't washed with real soap in almost two year –I had broken down about six months ago and risked stealing a bar of soap. I knew I wasn't pretty nor did I smell too nice. But being the head strong person I am, with the mindset that I don't care about what other people think of me, I strolled out keeping my head up stopping only a few feet away from them.

"Hey Melody, my name is Scott Summers, nice to meet you," The boy had ruby sunglasses and brown hair, and looked like the kind of boy I would've dated before my powers came into play. I took his outstretched hand and shook it, but I still refused to say a word.

"Melody you don't have to worry, your powers won't hurt anyone, only if you sing," I just gawked at the Professor, mouth hanging open, eyes wide as saucers shocked.

"I'm a telepath," He said simply and it all made sense.

"Oh," I muttered and jumped at the sound of my own voice, which was thick and rough due to under use.

"So like how old are you Melody?" A girl with brown hair in a high ponytail asked me. I cleared my throat trying to get it to sound normal before answering.

"What's the date?" I ask looking over at the now thinning group – it seems that to the younger kids I wasn't very interesting.

"It's March 21st," A girl with long red hair answers, I have to think about it for a second –it's been a long time since I worried about anything like birthdays.

"20," I answer finally "Almost 21," not too sure what else to say I just stand there awkwardly.

"Where ya' from?" A girl with white streaks in the for font of her hair asks and I have this urge to laugh at her accent.

"A small town in Northern Manitoba, Manitoba's in Canada," I say seeing their confused looks –this isn't my first time dealing with Americans, they know about their own country, but the majority don't know much about other countries.

"So vhat iz your pover?" The German accent again, I looked over towards a boy who desperately needed to ether pull his pants up or pull his shirt out of his boxers.

"I go by Siren now, if that's any clue," It seemed like it wasn't "Well, I'm not too sure I can explain it" I admit sheepishly twisting my hands behind my back.

"Melody's-" I cleared my throat "Siren's?" The Professor looked at me and I gave a small nod "abilities are linked to a person's mind, any time she sings a strong suggestion or order is implanted into the listeners mind, making it so she can control them, if she gives no order then the person loses all control over their mind," He explained my power perfectly, he didn't even have to say it was dangerous you could just tell by the way he said it.

"Remy thinks dat's a very interestin' power for just a petite fille," I looked over at the brown haired boy who was wearing a brown trench coat, and had the most intriguing red and black eyes.

"Excusez-moi Monsieur?" I growled in annoyance "I am no little girl" I'm hopping I'm giving him a if-looks-can-kill look.

"Remy apologizes Madmuazel, Remy meant not to offend," I can already tell this guy thinks the world of himself, yet another guy I would've dated two years ago.

"Jean, why don't you show Siren where she'll be staying, and perhaps you and the girls could take her shopping for some new clothes," My hearing instantly perks, 1) I never said –out loud- that I was staying and 2) SHOPPING!

"That is of course if you want to stay here Siren, you can leave at anytime," I want to say I thought it over –due to the fact that I took so long to answer- but really the only thing going through my head was **shopping**!

"You've got indoor plumbing?" I ask sceptically.

"Ja,"

"Food that is in a fridge?"

"Uh...yah,"

"Decent beds?"

"Oui,"

"Heating and air conditioning?"

"Like doesn't everyone?"

"Rooms consist of four walls a ceiling, a floor, and a door?"

"Don't all?"

"Sounds like paradise," I smile "sign me up!" which caused the whole group to laugh, oddly enough it made me feel good to be around people again.

"Come on girl let's ah get cha' washed an' ready to go!" I could care less where they took me or who said it, all I knew –and cared about- was I was on my way to a shower!

I ended up borrowing a top from Rouge (the girl with white streaks) and a pair of jeans from Jean, and then we were off in a rather stylish car; four teenage girls on the way to the mall with the stereo blaring, it was pure heaven! The second I saw the car I asked for shotgun and the claim over the stereo, at first they were sceptical on the radio bit, but then I explained I hadn't heard music in two years, they got me to the car so fast I almost lost my warn out high-tops. I did feel sort of bad for their eardrums though, but what can I say I like my music hard and loud, or smooth and loud... Music is meant to be loud no questions asked! When I listen to music there is one volume, Maximum!

The mall was about five times larger than the one I had in my old hometown. We started on the necessities, toiletries and clothes, then to things like accessories and music –and the best boom box/stereo I could find. Since I had nothing but the clothes on my back it was a very expensive bill –thank goodness for credit cards! Three hours later we were on our way back to the institute –the trunk full of bags – with the music blaring –to my joy!

When we parked in the garage I was surprised to see all the boys whom I'd 'met' before waiting for us... with a few additions.

"Vellcome back ladies, hov vas the shapping trip?" The boy with boxer problems asked. Kitty –the girl with the pony tale- jumped out of the back seat and giggled as she walked over to the boy.

"Like open the trunk and like for yourself Kurt," another name to another face, I'll get them all... eventually. And so the boys followed the girl's orders and were actually surprised at how much stuff we'd bought.

"What did you do? Buy the whole mall?" Scott asked with a laugh nudging Remy –the boy with the trench coat.

"These are just the necessities for any girl," I wanted to laugh but I didn't want to risk it being musical so I just smirked.

"Considering she had nothing, this is normal. Now are you boys going to help us or just stand around watching us?" Jean asked getting the bossy girl look on her face, planting her hands on her hips – I'm really starting to like these girls, a lot!

"Remy thinks dat watchin' sounds more fun den workin'," French accents are hot! I just thought I'd make that clear.

"Rem's," Rouge's tone was flat and unyielding; it made a shiver run down my spine.

"Oui Chère?" you could tell he was trying to look innocent but the boy was shaking in his trench coat, which was pretty amusing.

"You ether help or you can deal wit a week of having to stay two feet away from me at all times," It seemed to catch his attention because the boy started to unload the car without another word. I wanted to laugh or at least giggle I would've even settled for a snicker, but that's just too dangerous.

Once all my new stuff was in my room I was told dinner was ready, and let me tell you I was the first one down stairs in a chair, with fork and knife poised to go. Really can you blame me? My last meal had been two days ago which had only consisted of a small rabbit, yes I ate –and killed- a cute little bunny, but you'll find that when you're on the run and you have no option that, that cute little bunny starts to look awful tasty. Anyways I don't think I'll ever again take for granted home cooking... though I think I need to work on my table manners, even the modern day caveman Logan was giving me looks during dinner.

So anyways, once I had ingested as much as my stomach could hold and more –awarding me with more looks- I hoped, skipped and jumped off to my room –in that order. I hopped out of the dining room, skipped to the stairs and proceeded to jump up the stairs, then I walked to my room – anti-climactic I know.

The first thing I did was hook up my boom box and find the best rock radio station, the I tried –and failed- to find a jazz radio station -which made me want to cry. Anyways, with music pumping -so loudly that no one could hear me sing- I let loose and started harmonizing with all the songs. Oh fun fact, I have this knack for always knowing a song, even if it's knew and never been heard before, or when it's in a different language –I even understand the song! I started to put everything that I bought with the girls away and to my surprise I found that I had my own washroom complete with bath tub and shower! You may think these things are trivial or I'm over reacting but try not showering and only washing when it rains, and don't even get me started on winters! You'll understand quickly the joys of indoor plumbing.

'Siren,' I stopped and looked around not seeing anyone.

"Yah?" I called after I begrudgingly turned down my stereo.

'Siren would you mind keeping your music down, it seems that the other students are having a hard time dealing with the volume of your music,' the Professors voice sounded clear in my mind.

'Um... sorry I just wanted to sing...I'll turn it down to a safe humming level ok,' I must've sounded a little disappointed or maybe he just understood, all I know is I'm starting to have a liking to the all knowing Professor.

'We'll see if we can figure something out tomorrow when everyone is gone to school,' I don't know if you can mentally squeal for joy, but I'm pretty sure I did, because I hear the Professor laugh through our mental link.

After finally having everything where I wanted it to be I decided that it was a perfect time to familiarize myself with my new surroundings –which if I don't do I won't be able to sleep at all. I just wandered, did I mention this place is freakin' huge? Well it is. I'm not too sure how long I wandered for but it took me a long time to find the front foyer again, but it was still worth the long walk.

Once everything that needed to be done was done, I decided to turn on my stereo –to a respectable humming level- and flopped down on my bed... oh I like the sound of that my  bed! And man did it feel good to sleep in a regular bed without worrying about the owner coming in and seeing you, 'cause well I'm the owner! Well technically the Professor is the owner, but that doesn't matter. Next thing I know the sun is glaring me in the eyes; I let out a small groan, rub my face and get up.

I'd like to say I'm a morning person, but no one's really a person until they wash their ace, their just zombies! Yes zombies. So after brushing my teeth –for the first time in two years! Yah I know gross- and doing the rest of the bathroom things, I changed into a pair of tight fitting acid washed jeans, a long green lace camisole with a dark green American apparel sweater over top, and headed down stairs towards the kitchen.

Either it's really early or really late because no one was around. Personally I'm leaning towards the really early bit 'cause there's no coffee, and if I remember correctly any building with coffee drinkers always has a pot of coffee ready **always**. Choosing not to wait I start rummaging in the fridge, only to realize that I've forgotten how to cook normal things, mostly I just ate what I could hunt or what I boiled into make shift tea when I was in the wilderness.

So anyways I'm hungry and the only think I can have is a glass of Orange juice, 'cause no matter how hungry I am I refuse to eat toast! The stuff is nasty! Who wants' dried bread? It tastes more like it's stale than anything.

"You're up pretty early kid," I turned to see Logan entering the kitchen in a lose fitting grey t-shit and navy sweat pants, with fresh stubble on his chin.

"Instincts," I shrug, which was true –wake up early stay up late- I always got about six hours of sleep "You?" I ask as he starts to make coffee –another thing I never quite had a liking to as a singer.

"I like to drink my morning coffee in peace," he seemed less animal like now that he did yesterday, but I stand by my statement of him looking like a modern day caveman.

"So if you don't mind me asking," I start fidgeting on the stool I currently occupied "what's your power?" He let out a small chuckle before turning to me, the coffee machine happily perking behind him.

"I heal, but there's also this," the second scariest and startling thing that's ever happened to me happened to be what came out of Logan's hands, I almost screamed! Which would've been a bad thing just so you know, 'cause a scream is just a really high note which is stressed, in lamens terms screaming=singing=powers=bad!

"Well that's different," I say finally and he lets out another soft chuckle, which I get jealous about ... these people just don't know how lucky they are! Though I think Rogue and I tie for crappiest powers ever!

"Is that all your going to eat?" He asks me raising an eyebrow, at my glass of O.J. Personally I could drink O.J. all day, and I don't care if I do lose all the enamel on my teeth, or if I screw up y singing voice, the stuff is good! With that said I still am really hungry, but it is kind of embarrassing to tell someone who looks like he should be crouching on the ground grunting with a club in his hands that you don't remember how to cook.

"It's embarrassing but... I forgot how to cook," I mutter looking down at the counter top.

"You've been out in the wild for how long?" He asks while rummaging in the institutes large fridge.

"Two years," I sigh starting to play with my half empty glass of O.J.

"Don't worry about it kid, you'll remember in time, I've spent my fair share of time alone in the Rockies away from people to, just be patient," for a guy who looks like he could take of my head –and with those claws I bet he could- he's actually a nice guy.

"I don't think I'll ever be the same as I once was, and I don't mean because of my powers," I sigh placing my head on the cold counter top.

"No one's ever the same after they get their mutant powers, and they're especially not the same after getting chased out of their hometown and have to live in the Canadian wilderness," the sound of sizzling reached my ears and I looked up to see Logan standing by the stove with and egg flipper in hand. I could just picture a pink frilly apron on him –again I wanted to laugh, but again laughing =bad.

We were both silent after that, Logan grabbing a cup of coffee then returning to watch water ever it was he was cooking on the stove. I was staring out one of the windows when I was shocked back to the world by Logan placing a plate in front of me, I looked down at the plate of bacon and eggs and my mouth watered. It's official Logan is my new favourite person here hands –and claws- down!

I just stared at the good in front of me before grabbing the fork Logan offered to me and took a large bite of eggs, Delicious! My mouth was in heaven, savouring every bite of the food I watched as Logan made a similar plate for himself, with the addition to some toast before coming to sit down beside me.

"This is amazing!" I tell him simply, another fun fact, if you put too much emotion into the words you say they actually take on a musical tone which again = bad, you see the pattern?

"Glad you like it little bird," my fork stopped halfway to my mouth as I eyed him, raising my eyebrow looking at him sceptically.

"Little bird?" I questioned looking over at the man now sitting beside me.

"Logan has like nicknames for all of us, it like means were a part of his like pack," I turned to see Kitty (hair down) in a pink top and grey sweats walk into the kitchen, followed by Jean and Rogue.

"But little bird?" I question looking at Logan who just shrugged at me.

"It was that or wild child," I snorted but quickly cover my mouth with both hands; they all eyed me suspiciously but continued on with what they were doing.

"Logan you can like make food for you and Siren but not us? Like that's totally not fair!" Kitty complained as she started to make herself some toast –seriously what is with people and toast?

"The little birdie here forgot how to cook," He said simply taking another sip of his steaming black coffee.

"Thanks caveman," I grumble, which makes four pairs of eyes stare at me in shock 'what?" I ask innocently.

"Did 'ja just call Logan ah Cave man?" Rogue asked in disbelief.

"If he can call me little bird I can call him Caveman," I say matter-of-factly.

"Don't push your luck little Bird," Logan growled beside me, I look over at him and raise an eyebrow.

"Why? You gonna go all cave man on me?" I ask trying to keep a straight face, but let's face it saying something like that to Logan demands a playful smile. We have a stare off before Logan lets out a small chuckle.

"I like you little bird, you've got a back bone," I want to laugh, really I don but I just give him a mischievous grin.

'I was the Queen bee of my hometown, I know how to talk anyone into submission," I say cheekily, which causes a laugh from the door way.

"Remy don't think a petit Oiseau like yourself could talk Remy out or into anytin'," the boy is still in the same trench coat as yesterday, I'm starting to think he doesn't take it off.

"Well Remy would be surprised about how convincing I am when I sing!" I say giving a bitter smirk "and don't call me little bird you trench coat obsessed frenchy," another eruption of laughter from the girls and a smirk from Logan makes Remy blush.

"Remy is not obsessed with trench coats, Remy just feels more comfortable in a trench coat," he looks so cute when he says it with the slightest of pouts that I can't help the small giggle that escapes my normally controlled lips. My hands instantly clamp over my free spirited mouth and pray to God that no one was affected by my slip up.

"What's wrong Siren?" Jean asks me, finally saying something, I turn and look at her and give a sheepish smile.

"Laughing =powers," I say simply, going back to my breakfast.

"So what exactly happens when you use your powers on people?" Jean asks, coming to sit beside me with a glass of milk and a plate of toast in hand.

"I'm not too sure, the last time I used my powers, people ended up dead, or like brain dead, or just gone," I mutter instantly losing my appetite, as the horrible images come to mind.

"Morning evwy body," I look up expecting to see Kurt only to lay eyes on a blue fuzzy elf.

"Morning Kurt!" Kitty smiles, our previous conversation periodically forgotten.

"Kurt?" I ask as the boy turns to me 'did you like mutate over night?" I can't help the look I gave him, I was just to shocked.

"Dis iz how'v I really look," He says a bit disappointed.

"Well I think you should always look like that, blue fuzzy elves are sexy!" I smirk causing everyone in the room to look at me shocked "what? The way I see it, people always look their best when they're being themselves!" I shrug jumping off my stool and stalking over to the fridge to poor another glass of O.J.

"You are my nev favourite person!" ok I have to admit I laughed, openly... I know I'm a bad person, but in my defence it was genuinely funny. I would've covered my mouth, but my hands were occupied by a glass and a large jug of O.J. –which I'd die before dropping!

They were all just frozen in place and I couldn't help my reaction.

"Professor!" I screamed –I don't know if it was out loud or mentally- I know I said screaming =bad but in this case it just made the Professor get to me quicker.

"What's wrong Siren?" He asked when he finally rolled into the kitchen.

"I didn't mean to, I just laughed!" I sputtered feeling like a dog with its tail between its leg.

"Alright just calm down, now I want you to follow every instructions I give you alright," I nodded and he looked at me for a second "You need to calm down, then I want you to sing them back, you must be specific with your orders, understand?" I took a deep breath and nod before moving to stand in the center of the room.

'Wake up, open your minds

Breath, talk, be the way you were

So go back to how you were before you heard me laugh

The laugh was nothing, it gave no order

Come back'

Yah I know simple but hey it was specific, I chose a low jazz rift to sing, since it was the easiest to pull off in my current state. And just like that everyone was back to normal. It was cool to see my powers being useful... even though it was their fault this all happened.

"Oh man like what just happened?" Kitty asked rubbing her head.

"Sorry," I mutter looking at my sneakered feet.

"What did ya do to us?" Rogue asked also looking a little dazed.

"I laughed, laughing is like a type of music... since I gave no order or suggestion you guys went periodically brain dean," I knew what was coming next, the whole 'you're too dangerous to be here get out' speech, but it never came.

"So like you can't laugh without using your powers?" Kitty asked with a look of pity on her face.

"Yep," I nodded miserably.

"Zat sucks!" Kurt instantly announced making my head instantly shoot up to look at him in pure shock.

"Every power's got it's draw backs sugah" Rogue explained simply "I can't touch, you can't be musical, Kurt can't walk out in public without his hollow-watch, Remy always wears his sunglasses, Scott has to shower and sleep with sunglasses on, the only one who's got it easy is Kitty and Jean but even then they still get ridiculed," the Goth girl grinned.

"You I can understand, the others not so much" I spat out bitterly leaving the room with my glass of O.J. still in hand.

* * *

**Ok so this is probably going to be the longest chapter in this story, so don't expect this often, i just couldn't decid where to end...**

**also I know I change tense a lot, but really the stroy demandid it and I don't deny a story anything!**

**well hope you all enjoyed since well if you didn't that would suck!**

**anyways **

**REVIEW!**

**-S.W.-  
**


	3. Chapter 2: What

**Little Bird**

**

* * *

**

_"Every power's got it's draw backs sugah" Rogue explained simply "I can't touch, you can't be musical, Kurt can't walk out in public without his hollow-watch, Remy always wears his sunglasses, Scott has to shower and sleep with sunglasses on, the only one who's got it easy is Kitty and Jean but even then they still get ridiculed," the Goth girl grinned._

_"You I can understand, the others not so much" I spat out bitterly leaving the room with my glass of O.J. still in hand._

_

* * *

_

I retreated outside the mansion sitting on the steps, just watching as the morning unfolded.

"So I heard what happened," I turned to see Scott in a navy blue sweater and khaki pants standing by the doors.

"Yah well... what can I say?" I shrugged not looking in his direction, I heard him shift and unconsciously flinched away from him.

"Hey wow take it easy, I just wanted to talk," He sounded just as jumpy as I felt, but there was a calmness at the undertone of his voice that I knew I could trust.

"Sorry, it's just I've been away from people for so long and you know being on the run from them that it's kinda hard just to go back to being totally cool and all," I know I was rambling seems like that's all I can do lately "so um.. what did you want to talk about?"

"I just wanted to tell you that everyone's first day is a bit rough, so don't give up on us –or yourself- just yet," I've decided of all the boys –and key word there boys- that I've met Scott's voice is one of my favourites.

"Thanks... Its just- well maybe I'm just feeling sorry for myself- but it seems like my powers are the most crippling here –well besides Rogues- and it's just I donno not fair eh?" I heard Scott chuckle which made me look over at him "What's so funny about that eh?"

"Sorry, it's just I've never heard someone actually say eh before," I'm pretty sure I'm giving him an are-you-serious- look which caused him to start laughing.

"Yah, Yah laugh at me, you people talk funny to especially Rogue," I want to giggle but I settle for a smile instead.

"Well all of that aside, the reason why the Professor made this place was in order for mutants to be safe and learn to control their powers, were all still learning, give yourself some credit this is the first time you've been around people in two years, it's going to seem very hard," He gave me a good natured smile "you'll be able to laugh and sing again in no time, just give it some time," he paused and looked at me "you have to crawl before you can run right?" I can understand why he's the leader, Scott's good at pep talks!

* * *

Not much later the Institute was empty of student's leaving myself, Remy, the Professor, Ororo, Logan, and Hank. It was weird being back in society again, civilization's great but when you've been out in the wild for two years everything is weird and fascinating all over again.

Once all of the high school and university students had left everyone else disappeared to their own corners of the institute. Lacking anything better to do I returned to my room to blast my music. Not twenty minutes later Logan was stomping into my room –claws out- looking ready to kill.

"Either turn it down or I will!" He growled looking quite ready to slaughter my beautiful stereo.

"Ok, Ok calm down caveman, consider the volume down," I pouted letting out a disappointed sigh before lowering the volume to a respectable Logan level. Minutes after Logan had left I started to feel awkward and out of place. The institute from the start felt like home, but for some reason in this moment I felt along, vulnerable, hunted and dejected.

"Bonjour Madmuazel," I turned to find Remy leaning against my doorway like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"O-hay-o Remy-kun" I say with a roll of my eyes walking over to him.

"De Professor wanted moi to show you around de institute," the red eyed male said with an exaggerated wave of his hand.

"Cool,"

* * *

And so I followed Remy, while he would give a brief explanation of what the room was for – I tried to remember them all but there were just too many of them. Of the rooms that I made sure to remember how to return to was the music room, that housed a cherry wood baby grand piano, I didn't get a chance to see it's make but it looked good and expensive.

"So now that you've seen the Institute it's time you see the real heart of this place no?" Remy gave me a mischievous smirk before pressing a bottom for an elevator.

"You mean there's more?" I almost groaned, but I caught myself before I stopped Remy again with my powers.

"Oui, you've seen notin' yet Petit Oiseau," he said, the grin on his face growing. Remy was right, the basement to the institute was the cool bit, training rooms, an amazing gym, changing rooms with showers and my own locker, but the best part by far was the danger room!

At first I wasn't impressed but then Remy showed me all the different settings and levels and even the holo settings! The room was even sound proof –well you could hear everything in the observation room but that could be fixed- which meant I could play my music as loudly as I wanted to without disrupting anyone! New favourite place ever!

I did a little happy dance before running down to the DR room –as it was affectionately called apparently.

"Siren, before you start using the danger room I'd like to give you your uniform," I turned –notice how much I've been turning in the last 24 hours? - To see the Professor wheeling his way to me with a box in his hands. I opened the lid and pulled out a black and green spandex biking outfit. It was pretty cool looking, it was a sports bra and legging outfit, black with a green 'X' on the top piece and green stripes running down the side of the legs.

"Um so what's this for?" I asked curiously.

"You see here at the Institute we are called the X-men, think of it as a mutant fighting team, our goal is to try and be a force to prevent mutant accidents from escalating and to help other mutants in need," the Professor explained.

"SO like the justice league?" I asked, the Professor gave me a confused look so I waved it away "never mind, uh thanks for this" I said gesturing to the outfit, before grinning at him and dashing into the danger room like a little child racing down stairs on Christmas morning.

* * *

"'Tis but thy name that is my enemy.

Thou art thyself, though not a Montague.

What's Montague? It is nor hand, nor foot,

Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part

Belonging to a man. O, be some other name!

What's in a name? That which we call a rose

By any other word would smell as sweet

So Romeo would, were he not Romeo called,

Retain that dear perfection which he owes

Without that title. Romeo, doff they name,

And for that name, which is no part of thee

Take all myself.'"

Kitty's voice contorted with emotion as she spoke the poetic words, seemingly mesmerizing the class with her performance.

"So what does it mean Miss. Pryd?" Her English teacher asked with a less then pleasant look on his face. Glancing back down at the words on the paper she formulated her answer.

"Juliet's like saying how the only problem with her and Romeo, is Romeo's name, when she's like saying the whole 'what's in a name' thing, she's saying that Romeo the person would be the same even if he didn't have that name, so she wants' him to like ditch the name and be with her," She looked over at Kurt who was giving her an encouraging smile, then looked over at her teacher who gave a small nod.

"Alright I want you all to find an example of this kind of situation that has happened or is happening in your own loves, I want a one page double sided response by Monday," the class groaned and he raised an eyebrow "alright since that doesn't seem to be enough make it two pages double sided, in size 12 font New times roman." The class was silent but no one looked happy. The bell rang signalling the end of class. Kitty stretched in her seat before collecting her books.

"You vere very impressing Kitty," She looked up and smiled at her blue friend.

"Thanks Kurt, I was like so nervous!" She admitted as they walked out of the class room.

"Hey you two," they turned to see Rogue come up beside them.

"Hey, so like how was your day?" Kitty asked as they walked towards their lockers.

"Same old same old," She sighed shoving the unnecessary books into her locker and grabbing the ones that did matter.

"So Remy's picking us up right?" Rogue's cheeks flamed at the mention of the Cajun.

"Ah hell!" Rogue groaned as the two laughed at her "ah think the only reason wha he even comes ta pick us up is ta embarrass me!"

"Vell he does like you," Kurt pointed out draping his arm over his sister's shoulder lovingly.

"Yah well Ah don't care!" she snapped shrugging Kurt's arm off before stomping to the school doors.

"Like she totally loves it," Kitty grinned whispering to Kurt as they followed their annoyed friend.

* * *

"'allo ma Chère!" Rogue growled at his as the words left his mouth.

"Ah ain't your anythin' swamp rat! Now shut up and get back in the cah!" She saw the grin on his face which annoyed her even more.

"Well ma chère Remy would, but Remy has to wait for everyone," A smirk stretched onto his face as he attempted to drape his arm around her waist.

"Ya'll can wait In. The. Car!" the white streaked girl all but screamed.

"Oh lover's quarrel!" Rogue turned to glare at Tabitha as she walked over followed by Amara.

"Ah'm gonna pretend ah didn't her that Blondie," Rogue growled swatting away Remy's arm.

"Hey you're the one who's yelling at this fine specimen of the male species, if you're not interested then I am," the blond grinned devilishly at the Cajun male.

"Sorry petit you're too young fo' Remy," He winked at her before returning to place his arm around the untouchable girl's waist.

* * *

Kitty and Kurt exited the building and were met with the image of Remy being held up –by the throat- against the X-van by a very pissed off looking Rogue.

"How many times must I tell you Gambit, Don't. Touch. Me!" She growled with extra emphasis on the last three words.

"Désole ma chère, but Remy just can't help himself a très Belle femme like yourself, Remy has to touch! Remy has to make sure your real!" He smiled, though he didn't like how she had called him gambit rather than swamp rat or Remy, but he could still she her blush at the words which was good.

".!" She growled letting him go "I'm walking home," she said abruptly and stalked away.

"Chère, wait, Remy promises to be good," He pouted, the only reason why he came and picked up the higth schoolers was because Rogue would sit in the passenger's seat. He knew it was pathetic, but when you can't have skin ship with the person you like just being near them is good enough; well it was good enough for him.

"Fahn!" she sighed in defeat, Kitty giggled and looked over at Kurt who rolled his eyes.

They all piled into the X-van –Rogue in the passenger's seat much to Remy's pleasure.

"I like wonder what Siren's been up to all day?" Kitty said absentmindedly as they neared the mansion.

"Probably blasting the music so loud that Logan's about this close to destroying that rockin' stereo of hers" Tabitha laughed motioning with her thumb and index finger nearly touching.

"Oh no, petit Oiseau was dancin' in de danger room when Remy left, seems Petit Oiseau likes music a whole lot," Remy smiled and laughed at some untold joke.

"Well id didn't take ya long to start ogling the new gall did it Gambit," Rogue snapped angrily as the car past through the institutes gates.

"Now, now ma Chère, there is nothing to be jealous about, Remy was not ogling no one, except for maybe you, it's just petit Oiseau is a very good dancer and, well Chère you should've seen the look on de Professors face, C'est magnifique!" Remy laughed as a slight smile closed Rogue's lips.

"Like how was she dancing?" Kitty asked taking Kurt's offered had as she jumped out of the X-van.

"Go see for yourself Chaton," Remy smiled as the younger teenagers hurried inside the building –Rogue being dragged behind Kitty.

* * *

The second the elevator doors opened to the observation room the sound of music was over powering, the girls –plus Kurt and Remy –saw Jean and Scott both looking down at the danger room with astonished eyes. A new song started Active volcanos by Danko Jones and Kitty let out a squeal of joy.

_'When you saw her, across the club_

_You're one lucky son of a gun_

_Every boy in the room wanted her number'_

The girls grinned at each other grabbing onto Kitty as the girl phased into the danger room. Siren was in the middle of the open floor, her hands rooming over her sweat slicken body while she moved her well shaped ass to the music.

_'No wastin' time, with a girl that fine_

_Do what you need to get lovin'_

_Just keep your cool tell yourself it's not bad'_

The girls were all moving by that time, body's moving to the rhythm, hair tossing and turning over faces and hands. The three boys just watched in aw, noticing how the other males form the institute soon joint them – except for the professor, Logan and Hank.

"Wow," was all Bobby could say. Rahne, Jubilee, Danielle and a few of the other younger girls raced into the danger room following the older females lead.

_'she's easy on the eyes, take your time_

_Bet it all and let it ride_

_I know for sure that it's cool when it's to active volcanoes'_

Siren was still in the middle of the group, her long waist length raven coloured hair dancing with her body. She seemed to become her name, she became a siren that made the other girls even more alluring then they already were to the hormonal teenage boys.

_'Everybody knows love means nothing_

_When it clicks sometimes volcanoes get erupting_

_She's easy on the eyes, take your time_

_Bet it all and let it ride_

_I know for sure that it's cool when it's two active volcanoes'_

The males just watched as the girls twisted and turned their body's, some holding hands others pressing their bodies together as they moved. Siren was still the untouchable one, her green and blue eyes flashing and her cheeks flushed ; not one of the boys could tear their eyes away from the spectacle.

_'so it's comin' down tonight_

_If you freeze you'll die in fright_

_Don't forget she's probably thinking the same thing'_

The sound of the elevator was heard but none of the boys could be bothered by who had entered the observation area.

_'just lean in, do what you know_

_You got this so keep it cool take it slow_

_Don't want her believin' you get nothin''_

As the song went into the chorus another male was added to the crowd as he pushed his way the glass windows. His sandy brown hair falling into his astonished green yellow eyes.

_'she's easy on the eyes take your time_

_Bet it all and let it ride_

_I know for sure that it's cool when it's two active volcanoes_

_Everybody know love means nothin'_

_When it clicks sometimes volcanoes get erupted_

_And you might love her sweet somethin' else_

_But all is fair if she don't want it to happen'_

As the guitar solo started the girls made a dance line pulling out old and new moves as they went past their friends. Half the time the girls were too busy laughing to dance along to the music. Siren kept a permanent smile on her face refusing to laugh at the other girls antics as they dances. Slowly the girls raised their hands in the air and let their hips do the rest of the work; hair flying, faces flushed seat trickling down their faces and backs, and permanent smiles on their faces –they were driving the boys mad.

_'everybody knows love means nothing;_

_When it clicks sometimes volcanoes get erupted_

_When you saw her across the club_

_You're one lucky son of a gun_

_Every boy in the room wanted her number'_

As the shots happened Siren's body would hiccup, accenting how the music was acting, it was as if she was the music, the hear t and the soul of it, and her body was simply acting on its own.

_'She's easy on the eyes take your time_

_Bet it all and let it ride_

_I know for sure that it's cool when it's two active volcanoes_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Active volcanoes_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Blowin' all day and blowin' all night_

_Pressures to hot to contain'_

As the song ended Siren threw her head and arms back, her chest heaving and her smile fading as the silence continued.

"Well that was fun," Jean laughed as she flopped on the floor followed by the other girls.

"We should like totally make this into a warm up rather than do those like boarding drills Logan always has us do," Kitty groaned in between pants. The starting notes of Porn star dancing started to play and the older girls shot Siren warning looks.

"You'd best shut dat off, Siren, wouldn't want them boys to get any ideas," Rogue all but ordered glowering at the observation window.

"Computer pause Siren's playlist," her voice sounded raw from overuse.

"Aw no more music?" Tabitha pouted as she leaned on Amara.

"That song is only meant for dancing in your room," Siren snapped stiffly, before her body collapsed on the floor her chest heaving gasping for air "besides the boys are already as worked up as is safe," She gave a cheesier grin with a hungry glint in her blue and green eyes.

* * *

**And another chapter down...**

**so like i said I'm about 2,000 words short of the last chapter... but meh**

**so I was reading some wikioedia stuff on x-men (cuz i've got nothing better to do) and I found that there's a Character named Siryn... whome does not have as cool of powers as Siren (my character) but just so you know I didn't come up with Siren because I Knew about Siryn... that was just a co-in-key-dink...**

**also I should say this.. I don't own x-men or Danko Jones... if I did then I would have a LOT more money and this wouldn't be a fan fiction this would be some kind of comic or songe or something...**

**well you all know what to do... see that little hyperlinked stripe just a little lower than this.. yah click on it! and tell me what you think**

**yes i am aware of the fact that I completly changed perspectives on this story... it just worked better that way...**

**anyways**

**REVIEW!**

**-S.W.-**

**p.s. Koodoos to **

Rogueslove22

and

Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen

the only 2 people who bothered to review ;P

thanks you two!


	4. Chapter 3:what you'd least exspect

**Little Bird**

**

* * *

**

_ The starting notes of Porn star dancing started to play and the older girls shot Siren warning looks._

_"You'd best shut dat off, Siren, wouldn't want them boys to get any ideas," Rogue all but ordered glowering at the observation window._

_"Computer pause Siren's playlist," her voice sounded raw from overuse._

_"Aw no more music?" Tabitha pouted as she leaned on Amara._

_"That song is only meant for dancing in your room," Siren snapped stiffly, before her body collapsed on the floor her chest heaving gasping for air "besides the boys are already as worked up as is safe," She gave a cheesier grin with a hungry glint in her blue and green eyes._

_

* * *

_

"who's the new girl?" the other boys looked over at the new addition to their group, periodically forgetting about the girls.

"Soundwave! Welcome back man!" Schott laughed, a large smile on his face as he held out his hand to the older male.

"Thanks, I see the institute has made some new additions," The males smiled taking Scott's hand while looking over at the other boys.

"Yah well the Professor keeps on finding them, or they find us," Scott smiled releasing the older boy's hand "so how was your trip?"

"Fine, I got what I needed, I was helping out another group of mutants in Japan when I heard about what happened with Apocalypse, so I couldn't come and help, good job by the way leader boy," Soundwave smiled as he ruffled the boys hair.

"Hey watch the due man!" Scott laughed.

"Uh Scott care to do the introductions?" Sam finally asked impatiently.

"Oh yah sorry guys, this is Jason or Soundwave, we grew up at the institute together, Soundwave this is Kurt, Remy, Sam, Jamie, Roberto, Bobby, Ray and Alex my little bro," Scott said pointing to each boy as he said their name.

"Nice to meet you all, so who's the girl?" He said gesturing back to the danger room.

"Which one?" Scott asked with a playful grin.

"You know which one you brat!" Soundwave growled putting Scott into a head lock.

"Oh you mean Siren," Scott laughed pulling easily out of the hold "she just got here yesterday," the older male nodded but didn't say a word.

"Are you boys just gonna stand up there or are yah gonna come down here and tell us how good we looked?" the males turned to see Siren standing amongst the sitting girls with her hands on her hips trying to look stern.

"Ve should probably listen to her, don't vant to make the ladies mad," Kurt smirked as he teleported down to the danger room.

* * *

The boys made their way into the danger room, Scott and Soundwave talking about his trip and about all the things that had happened in their lives since they had last spoken.

"Oh my gosh Jason is that you?" Jean squealed the second she spotted the older boy.

"Jean!" He yelled running and hugging the girl tight "how have you been? Boy your even more beautiful then I remember!" He smiled holding her at arm's length.

"Well you don't look so bad yourself," She laughed giving him another small hug.

"So who's the guys?" Tabitha asked leaning over towards Sam.

"Some guy that grew up here, with Scott and Jean, apparently he's been gone for a long time and only got back today," He answered as he absentmindedly watched as Rahne laughed with Jubilee about something.

"Alright girls line up!" Jean said in a mock drill sergeant tone. Slowly the girls got into a semi straight line more for the fun of it than anything, giving Jean random salutes.

"Sir yes sir!" came the jumbled reply.

"Wouldn't it be mama yes mama?" Siren asked looking down the line at the other girls.

"Well usually but it's more fun if we say sir 'cause were questioning Jean's femininity which gets her mad," Amara explained with a childish grin.

"Ah, and the world makes sense again," Siren grinned as the rest of the group snickered.

"Alright starting with the smartest ass I mean mouth in the mansion is Tabitha," Jean grinned at the blond girl who stuck out her tongue "that's Rahne, Amara, Kitty, Rogue, Jubilee, Danielle and Siren," Jean said pointing at each girl "girls this is Jason, more commonly known as Soundwave," Jean smiled. Murmurs of greetings were said and handshakes were given before Siren and Soundwave were placed in front of each other.

"You're deaf," she said not as a question but as a fact.

"Uh yah… how'd you know?" He asked rather surprised- like the rest of the group.

"I've always been able to tell what senses a person is strongest and weakest with, I know that Bobby's eye sight improves when he goes into his ice form and his hearing decreases, and I've never seen him even use his powers," she explained simply "but from you I'm getting no reading about your hearing, -which means your deaf- but all your other senses are normal… why?" she asked looking at his ears curiously.

"I use sound waves to hear, they're also my power," He explained a bit taken aback by the girl in front of him.

"Like echo location?"

"Sort of… but it's a little better," He grinned and she nodded.

"Cool… well I'm going for a shower," She said abruptly walking away from the group "nice to meet your Soundwave," she called throwing a smile over her shoulder.

The girls followed Siren out saying they also were going to hit the showers, leaving the boys alone in the danger room to find their own entertainment.

* * *

"That's one strange girl," Soundwave muttered as he and Scott made their way up to the boy's dorms.

"Who? Siren?" Scott asked pushing open Soundwaves door.

"Yah," The boy nodded dumping his bag on the floor near his dresser.

"Well she's had it kind of rough, Logan told me she was chased out of her hometown, and that when her powers surfaced a lot of people were hurt, she's lived the last two years of her life alone in the Canadian wilderness away from people, the girl doesn't even remember how to cook!" Scott explained taking a seat on his friend's bed.

"Wow that is rough," Soundwave whistled.

"She doesn't even have control of her powers so she can't do anything but talk monotone or else she'll make someone brain dead or something," Scott glanced at the other boy who was looking at him questionably.

"That girl was talking in the most sing song voice I've ever heard, she was practically laughing the whole time, what are you talking about? Monotone?" He asked, giving Scott an are-you-crazy look "I know I'm the deaf guy here but really I know the difference in tones and that girl was practically singing everything she said." Scott got a serious look on his face before abruptly standing and grabbing Soundwaves arm.

"Come on I want you to tell the Professor what you just told me," He said dragging the other boy out of the room.

* * *

Kitty sat at her desk trying to think of a good response to the Romeo and Juliet piece she'd read in class that day.

"Why does this have to be like hard?" she finally growled after staring at her blank piece of lose leaf paper for almost ten minutes.

"What?" Rogue asked from her side of the room looking up from her romance novel.

"I'm supposed to write a four page response on a Romeo and Juliet excerpt, But I just can't think of one," the girl sighed glaring down at the paper as if it were its fault that she couldn't think of anything.

"Try taking a break, your just getting' yah self frustrated an' that won't help yah any," Rogue suggested going back to reading her book.

"So why do you like treat Remy the way you do? I thought you liked him?" Rogue sighed and looked over at her roommate whose whole attention was now on her.

"Wha' do ya think? Remy's all about touch, somethin' ah can't do. If ah acted on my feelings ah'd just be setting mah self up fro heart break," Rogue shrugged hoping that it was a good enough answer to shut Kitty up.

"So you're never going to like fall in love or go on a date because you can't like touch another person?" Kitty asked in disbelief, Rogue nodded "That's like the stupidest thing you've ever said!" the girl yelled causing her roommate to jump in surprise.

"Easy for ya'll o say that , yah'll can touch the guy yah like, ah have to threaten mine ta keep him safe," Rogue countered, her cheeks flushed with anger.

"So you have to have clothes on when you touch Remy big deal, some people like only get to see the person they care about on holiday's because of work and they manage perfectly healthy relationships," Kitty said matter-of-factly crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well good for them, they can still touch the person when they see them again, there's no shining moment for me kit, ah will never be able ta touch the people ah live, ever! Ya'll will go off and get married an' have kids and ah'll still be here alone," Rogue spat out bitterly "an' there's nothin' yah can say that will change the fact that ah am untouchable!"

"Yah you're untouchable with skin, but like why deny yourself the most basic human relationships? Your gonna end up old, alone, and like totally senile if you don't go out and let your heart breath," silence followed, both girls not backing down but also understanding what the other was saying.

"Ah'll go on one date with Remy, if ya'll will finally tell that little brother of mine that cha like him," Rouge said cheekily a small smile playing on her face as the younger girl blushed.

"I-I don't have a crush on Kurt!" Kitty stuttered, her face glowing red.

"An' ah can touch people," Rogue drawled sarcastically laying down on her bed looking over at her friend " if ya really wanna convince people you don't like 'em ya might wanna work on ya're poker face," Rogue laughed picking up her book and heading for the door.

"I don't like Kurt!" Kitty yelled after her friend.

"Just keep tellin' ya self that sugah," Rogue laughed as she headed for the library to read in peace.

"Great now I'm even more frustrated than before, I'm like never going to get this stupid paper done!" Kitty groaned in annoyance turning back to the intimidatingly blank piece of paper.

* * *

Rogue sat in one of the unoccupied lounge chairs in the library reading, snuggling down into the chair wearing her most comfortable outfit –her green number five jersey with long gold sleeves and green sweatpants- when she heard the sound of someone enter the room. Not bothering to look up she turned the page and let out a forlorn smile.

"What's dis? The most beautiful women in town alone on a Friday night?" She looked up to see Remy dressed in a black t-shirt with a deep crimson button up shirt on over top, with a pair of dark navy blue jeans, holding a single rose.

"I was readin' about love and adventure Remy, what more could a gall want?" She asked with a sight, her tone lightly sarcastic, a small smile creeping onto her face.

"The real thing Chère, Remy at your serious," He said with a light laugh taking her gloved hand in his and kissing it.

"What makes ya think ah'd want love and adventure from you swamp rat?" She asked a small grin tugging at her lips as she slowly withdrew her hand from his.

"Give Remy a chance chère," he gave a slight pout and held out the lone rose "you might be surprised."

"Alright, ah'll give you a chance, but no funny business go it Cajun," she said sharply as she closed her book, Remy gave her a shocked look before letting a smile slip onto his face.

"Whatever you say mon Cheri," he smiled taking her hand in his, helping her to her feet.

"Just let me go get changed," she said with a light blush on her cheeks quickly retreating from him.

"I'll meet you in the main foyer chère," he called as she scurried away from him.

"Alright you'd better go tell that brother of mine how you feel about him," Rogue announced as she entered her shared room with Kitty.

"Why? It's not like your ever gonna agree to like go on a date with Gambit," Kitty laughed, quickly noticing how Rogue was rummaging through her wardrobe pulling out some of her nicer clothes and laying them on her bed "oh my god! You totally are going out with Remy!" she squealed jumping over to her roommate giving her a hug.

"Yah ah am, now help me pick what to wear then ya're gonna go and tell that brother of mine how you feel!" Rogue ordered as she pulled off her shirts replacing them with a soft green camisole looking for something else to wear. Kitty threw her a black three quarter sleeved low V neck shirt and a pair of black lace opera gloves.

"Now… pants or a skirt with leggings?" Kitty asked herself holding the articles of clothing looking critically at Rogue's top half "here," she said throwing a tight dark greet skirt that barely made it past Rogues mid thighs and a pair of black leaf print leggings.

"Shoes?" Rogue asked pulling on the leggings, almost falling when Kitty rushed past her to look through her wardrobe.

"Here," Kitty said tossing Rogue's keen high black leather two inch heeled boots at her.

"Make up?" Rogue questioned at the younger girl.

"Foundation, a bit of blush, green sparkling eye shadow, black eye liner, and a bit of mascara," Kitty ordered pulling out said products magically from behind her back, Rogue grabbed them and dashed into the washroom.

"Hair?" Rogue called from her place in front of the mirror.

"Upside down, hair spray, then fluff to give it some more body," Kitty called looking for her camera before plopping down in her desk chair .

"how do ah look?" Rogue asked as she exited their washroom, kitty turned and whistled.

"Hot damn, you look sexy! Now grab that red tinted black leather jacket of yours and your good for anything that hot Cajun man of yours can throw at you," Kitty winked, a large smile on her face.

"thanks Kitty," Rogue smiled grabbing her jacket form her closet running to the door, Kitty quickly taking a few pictures with her camera "Oh and Kitty."

"Yah?" the girl asked putting down her camera and sitting back down in her desk chair looking at her friend.

"If ah find out you haven't confessed to my bro by the time ah get back, ah'm gonna lock the two of ya in a closet for the weekend, and ah'm gonna make sure Dorian stays there so neither one of you can escape," Rogue grinned dashing out the door.

"Damn," Kitty muttered, reluctantly pushing herself up and heading towards the door "why'd I ever like open my mouth?"

* * *

Rogue descended the stairs towards the foyer, a handful of other people were there, Alex, Amara, Rahne, Jubilee, Jamie and Remy who was busy talking with Sam.

"Damn Rogue who's the lucky guy?" Alex called drawing everyone's attention to her, Rogue blushed and swore that tomorrow she was going to kill Alex in the danger room. Remy's mouth dropped the second he saw her, she looked amazing! Well he always thought Rogue looked good, but a girl always looks different when they're dressing up for you rather than for the general public.

"Cheri you look étourdissement!" he whispered taking her hand and kissing it, his red and black eyes never leaving her sparkling green ones. She blushed and let him take her arm in his.

"Ya clean up well ya self Remy," she whispered with a slight smile, moving closer to him as he led her towards the garage where his motorcycle was parked.

"Merci, mon Cheri," he smiled pulling out a helmet for her.

"So where are ya takin' me for this love and adventure ah was promised?" she asked adjusting the chin strap of her helmet.

"That chéri is a secret, makes it more of an adventure dat way no?" he winked at her, sliding onto the bike "hold on tight chère," he told her as he revved the engine, her arms wrapped around his waist tightly, giving him a small squeeze before they rocketed out of the mansion and past the gates into the cool evening.

* * *

Even thought it was cold outside Kurt couldn't drag himself off of his balconies tailing to return to the warmth of his room. It had been six months –almost to the day- since he had broken up with Amanda, after finding out the real reason why she was dating him was because he was a mutant.

The first three months had been rough, but Kitty –his best and closest friend- had helped him through it; on one occasion she had bought two, one gallon containers of triple chocolate ice cream for them to share, saying it was the best way to get through a brake up. They were both sick the next day, but that was the best part, it was both of them together; Kitty was always by his side –like he was with her. So it came as no surprise to him when one day Kurt found himself not caring about how much he missed Amanda but rather thinking about how cute Kitty's valley accent was.

"Hey…um Kurt," the blue boy jumped losing his balance and falling on his back with a loud thud.

"Oh my gosh like are you ok?" Kitty was by his side in seconds gently placing her hands under his head checking for injury.

"I'm fine Kitty," He said with a blush quickly sitting up, leaning against the balcony fence.

"I'm like so sorry, I should've like knocked or something," Kitty babbled, reprimanding herself as she looked down discouragingly at her hands "your sure you're like ok right?" she asked her beautiful blue eyes looking into his yellow ones.

"Yes I'm fine," he said with a reassuring smile "so vhat's up?" he asked looking down at her curiously.

"Well…I kind of made a deal with Rogue…" She explained blushing and refusing to look him in the eyes.

"Really? Kitty I thought you vere smart enough to knov never to make a deal vith Rogue," Kurt grinned nudging her playfully " so vhat vas the deal?" he asked noticing how she was blushing.

"Well… we made a deal that if she would go on a date with Remy then…then I would um like tell you how I felt…about you," Kitty stuttered speaking barely above a whisper desperately looking anywhere but at him.

"And hov do you feel about me?" he asked softly taking her hands in his, his thumbs lightly caressing the backs of her hands.

"I…uh," she looked up into his eyes and lost herself in their golden debts.

"Kitty," he whispered not wanting to startle the girl, but still managing to get her attention. She swallowed loudly and looked down at their joined hands, Kurt gave them a reassuring squeeze and her grip tightened.

"I like you Kurt, I've liked you for a while, but you were with Amanda and then when you broke up with her it didn't seem right to tell you because you were like heartbroken so I like just buried my feelings to make you feel better, 'cause I like know you don't like me so-" she was cut off by Kurt's lips joining hers.

"Kitty, you talk too much," he grinned putting his arm around her shoulders, pulling her against him.

"Yah, sorry," she blushed looking down at her lap.

"It's ok 'cauze nov I know hov to shut you up," he laughed squeezing her shoulder.

"Hey!" she yelled in outrage, but her anger quickly dissipated when her lips met his "cut that out," she whispered softly staring into his eyes.

"Nein!" Kurt growled using his hand to move her face to his, kissing her harder "mein Kätzchen," Kitty let out a small laugh before kissing him, her hand gently cupping his face.

"I should've made that deal with Rogue sooner," Kitty breathed after pulling away from her fuzzy blue boy, gently fingering her bruised lips. Kurt laughed loudly and pulled her into his lap, kissing her along her long slender neck.

"Much sooner," Kitty sighed moving her neck to allow Kurt more access to her now exposed neck.

* * *

**Yay for chaper 3!**

**ok so now for the seriousness... well maybe... I haven't really decided what should come next... oh well that's for when I actually put a pen on paper and let my imagination get the better of me! ;)**

**well hope you guys injoyed the Romy and Kurty!**

**to come maybe some scott+jean (i don't know what their cute couple name is) and I'm thinking about some Jonda and some Xtro and some Logro... but who knows... tell me your thoughts!**

**well as is how I go**

another side note, I made a typo when I put in Siren's age, she's actually 20 almost 21 not 18 turning 19... thought I'd mention that ;)

**I also want to add that the begining part of the Remy Rogue dialoge (when she's in the Library) comes from the old X-men t.v. show (if you youtube X-men remy and rogue, click on the actual scenes one by silverladyfox)**

**also I don't own 'Porn Star Dancing' if I did again I would have a lot more money then I do now  
**

**REVIEW!**

**-S.W.-**

**p.s.**

**Mad street cred to:**

Rogueslove22

**for reviewing! thanks it means a lot!**

**p.s.s**

**I'm waiting for 3 reviews before I update again ;)  
**


	5. Chapter 4: it's just girl talk

**Little Bird**

* * *

_"I should've made that deal with Rogue sooner," Kitty breathed after pulling away from her fuzzy blue boy, gently fingering her bruised lips. Kurt laughed loudly and pulled her into his lap, kissing her along her long slender neck._

_"Much sooner," Kitty sighed moving her neck to allow Kurt more access to her now exposed neck._

_

* * *

_

"So your saying that when you heard Siren talk today she sounded like any other person does when you talk to them, that she even laughed?" the Professor asked steepleing his hands on his desk, looking at the boy critically.

"Well sort of, she was more… I guess musical would be the term, she sounded like a song, but Scott said that she was talking in a monotone voice, am I losing control of my powers or something Professor?" Soundwave asked an anxious tone sneaking into his voice, Scott placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder hoping to calm the older male.

"I don't think it's your powers I think it was Siren's powers, Jason why don't you sit down and wait for Siren to get here, then we'll figure out what's going on," the Professor gave him a small smile gesturing to the faded yellow couch pushed against the side of his office wall.

"Ok," Soundwave nodded and took a seat on the musty smelling couch. Minutes past like hours to the three males as they waited for Siren to join them- it was like some kind of cosmic hint at the sex, males always were anxiously waiting on females.

The door finally was pushed open by a lightly tanned hand, that was attached to a long and well toned arm, which connected to a well rounded shoulder and a delicately slender neck, which was the base of the beautifully confused face; long slender legs brought a too thing to be healthy body into the room, long wet waist length raven hair dancing, accenting the sway of broad hips.

"You wanted to see me Professor?" Siren asked, she sounded unsure as her eyes darted towards the two other males that occupied the room.

"Yes Siren, I was wondering if I might be able to ask you a few questions," he smiled gently at the young women as her gaze ounce again fell on him.

"Sure," she shrugged keeping her voice even devoid of emotion "what about?"

"Well you see today when Jason was talking with you it seems that he heard you laugh, and he says that you sounded quite musical in your dialogue," he explained gesturing to the male who was sitting quietly on the faded yellow couch.

"that's impossible, my voice was completely monotone when I spoke to him and the others when we were in the danger room," she said her face impassive and her voice disturbingly devoid of the outrage and fear she felt.

"What are you talking about monotone? You have the most musical and emotional voice I've ever heard!" Soundwave all but yelled pushing himself angrily off of the couch, striding over to her side in the center of the room, they glared at each other.

"Says the deaf boy," her voice was cold and cut him deep, making him step back, she turned to the Professor "Professor believe me, I'd never put anyone in danger like that, if I need to be emotional I turn my music up loud so no one can hear me, I'd never…" she trailed off, her eyes looking at the bald man pleadingly, looking terrified.

"Yes Siren I know you wouldn't intentionally use your powers against another, but Jason doesn't hear the same way we do, he feels and senses the sound waves coming from another person or object," the Professor explained looking the girl in her blue and green eyes "I suspect the reason why he says your voice sounds normal to him is due to your powers," everyone in the room looked at the Professor all but demanding him to explain.

"Wait, my powers only work if my voice is musical, I've been speaking in a monotone voice since I got here, my powers shouldn't be affecting him," Siren said quickly cutting off the Professor from his explanation.

"Yes that is true, but your vice is a sound and music is a collaboration of sounds, your powers are working on a very basic level –on the lowest setting- and Jason is picking up on those basic and simple sound waves that your powers are producing, that is why he can hear the emotion you want to put into your voice, because you are thinking it," he let out a soft sigh rubbing his temples trying to nurse the oncoming headache.

"So if I were to speak with emotion in my voice or in a sing-song tone, he'd be able to read my mind?" she asked casting a weary look in Soundwaves direction, moving away from the olive skinned male.

"I wouldn't go as far as reading your mind more like he'd be able to hear the subliminal messages you were sending using your powers, it might be possible that he might be able to help you learn to control your powers I'd even venture as far as saying Jason might be the only person your powers won't affect," the professor watched silently as the shocked look on Siren's face changed to one of pure joy.

"You mean, I might actually be able to control my powers?" Her voice was monotone but her eyes were dancing with excitement, Soundwave openly winced.

"Ok, stop squealing already, your gonna give me a headache," Soundwave sighed shooting the girl an annoyed look.

"Sorry, this is the only shred of hope I've had in two years, forgive me for being excited," her voice to him was dripping with sarcasm as she rolled her eyes, he couldn't help the smile that snaked its way onto his face.

"So Professor how is Soundwave's ability to hear Siren's subliminal messages going to help her control her powers?" Scott asked after rolling the whole conversation around in his head for a few moments.

"At first we'll just test to see how her powers work, after that it will mostly be trial and error, it will be Jason's job to inform Siren when her subliminal messages are getting to strong and also to tell her what she is sending out as a message aiding her in learning how her powers work," he smiled over at Siren and Jason as they interacted with each other, his words catching their attention.

"So when can we start?" Siren asked, her eyes looking eagerly between the Professor and Soundwave.

"Does tomorrow at ten sound good?" he asked watching as the girls eyes widened and she nodded her head, Soundwave shrugged and smiled at the girl "Alright, I'll inform Hank, and expect the two of you in the lab tomorrow at ten," he smiled, laughing when Siren started jumping up and down a large smile on her face, clapping her hands like a little child.

"Good-night you three," he added as he closed the door to his office on his three students. The Professor yawed and looked over at his large grandfather clock, it read eleven twenty-three, the day had been far more eventful then he had expected, and had stretched longer than it should have. He yawned again and wheeled his way out of the office and towards the teacher's wing to his room. He expected he would sleep well that night, the image of Siren's overjoyed face coming to mind, forcing a smile on his face.

* * *

Siren walked down the sunlit halls of the girl's wing of the mansion, she yawned despite it being almost noon, rubbing her eyes of sleep. She had spent the last hour and a half down in the lab with Hank, the Professor and sound wave testing her powers and she felt a need for a cat nap. She walked past Rouge and Kitty's room to find the door wide open and both girls pulse Jean all lounging in the room. Rogue was sprawled across her bed with a goofy grin on her face as she fingered a very red rose, a book lay forgotten in front of her, Kitty was at her desk absentmindedly twisting and flicking her pencil between her fingers staring up into space a permanent blush on her face, the papers in front of her scarred with pencil marks, Jean was sitting on a chair by their window reading a magazine every once and a while looking over at both girls with a knowing smile on her face.

"You three sure know how to spend a Saturday," siren grinned leaning against the door frame, as all three girls jumped, their eyes darting to her "what's with the goofy looks you tow? You look like you got your hearts stolen and you're not trying to get them back," Kitty and Rogue blushed and Jean let out a small giggle.

"They won't talk, though from how they were acting this morning at breakfast it has something to do with Remy and Kurt," Jean sighed dropping her magazine in her lap.

"Hmm… well I know what we need to do," a mischievous smile made its way onto Siren's face as she entered the room, unceremoniously dropping onto Kitty's bed.

"What ?" all three girls asked at the same time giggling at their reaction.

"I'll give you a hint, it starts with 'G' and ends with 'E'," Siren's smile broadened as she watched the girls contemplate the word, giving her a confused look "two words girls, 'girl talk'," She said putting up two gingers for the words, the room erupted in smiles and giggles attacking the other girls of the mansion.

"Oh what's going on in here?" Tabitha asked pulling Amara with her into the room.

"Girl talk," Siren said with a shrug, a smile dancing on her lips.

"Can we join?" Amara asked timidly still standing by the door.

"Are you girls?" Jean asked, already reading Siren's mind, the two younger girls smiled and quickly joined Siren on Kitty's bed.

"Is there some kind of meeting we were supposed to know about?" Jubilee asked as her, Rahne and Danielle walked past the room.

"Well we just decided on some girl talk, care to join?" Tabitha grinned beckoning the girls to enter.

"Alright there is one more thing we need before we can officially start all this girlyness," Siren told them after everyone had settled, murmurs erupted, each girl wondering if someone had been forgotten.

"And what's that?" Rogue asked sitting up making room for Jubilee and Danielle on her bed.

"Junk food and music," Siren's smile was so wide the girls felt they could see the laughter behind it, they saw how her blue and green eyes danced with joy and it brought smiles to their faces.

"Alright girls time for operation junk food to commence, you all know your roles, Siren you go get the music, let us handle the food," Jean smiled, pulling out her bad girl mode.

"You guys have a whole operation on how to sneak junk food?" siren looked at them critically, raising her eyebrow as if to say your-joking-right?

"Well getting the food isn't the issue, it's getting it past the guys that's the real problem," Amara sighed looking over at Tabitha who had a wolf like grin on her face.

"We've almost perfected it as an art," Rahne smiled her Scottish accent making her words sound rich with culture.

"Alright I'll leave it to you, good luck girls, may the X-gene be with you," Siren smirked, laughter pulling at her voice box, as she watched the other girls move laughing themselves. Twenty minutes later Kitty and Rogue's room was once again filled with all the girls in the mansion –Siren had found Ororo had dragged her into the whole thing as well- the junk food was handed out and the music was turned up so no one could eavesdrop –living in a house with teenage boys would make any girl paranoid.

"So who wants to go first?" siren asked looking over at the other girls.

"Rogue or Kitty, they're the ones with the recent development," Danielle giggled seeing the two girls blush.

"Rock, paper, scissors who goes first," Siren ordered grabbing a bag of salt and pepper chips, quickly opening it and shoving a handful of the contents in her mouth. Rogue won only realizing afterwards that it meant she would have to talk first letting out a small groan she faced her friends.

"Ok so Remy and ah went on a date last night," she sighed watching as the other girls smiled at her holding in their squeals of joy.

"Where'd he take you?" Ororo asked, her regal voice catching everyone's attention.

"Well he took me out to this small French restaurant and then we went o a moonlit walk in the park," Rogue blushed, Siren smiled at the younger girl.

"He must really like you if that's how he plans to woo you," all eyes were on Siren giving her questioning looks.

"What do you like mean?" Kitty asked plopping jube jube in her mouth.

"Well basically a relationship is based off of the first three dates, after the third date both sides decide on whether or not it a good match, the first date is mostly for the boy to show the girls he's a good guy, that's where the expensive dinner and a movie comes in," Siren explained looking at a rather interestingly culled chip "but the movie bit is a horrible choice for any of the first three dates because you don't get a chance to talk to the other person, you also can't see them, it's basically an hour of sitting in the dark, movies are for the forth date or later," the girls looked at her with mouths dropped Ororo smiled.

"You seem to know quite a bit about this, so why was the walk any better? It was dark outside," the older women pointed out taking a handful of M+M's and slowly eating them.

"the walk involved talking, potential hand holding, also it's moonlit so it has the romantic atmosphere, movies generally are boring for the guy 'cause they'll chose a chick flick for the girl," Siren smiled grabbing a coke from Rogue's desk.

"How do you know all this stuff?" Jubilee asked looking at the older girl with new respect.

"I dated a lot of guys in high school I even wrote a guide on dating for both guys and girls, I called it 'three dates to a relationship'," The musical girl smiled popping a red jube jube into her mouth revelling in the sugary taste.

"So you're the relationship Doctor?" Jean asked leaning back against the wall, adjusting the pillow under her butt.

"I wouldn't go that far, some couples get past the first three dates even when they never should have, sometimes you just have to follow you heart , I just know what I know and how I felt," She shrugged and eyed Kitty "your turn Koneko," She smirked.

"Koneko?" Amara questioned

"Kitty," Siren answered shortly looking over at said girl.

"Ok so um… like Kurt kissed me last night," She said with a wave of her hand, like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"What!" The younger girls yelled Rahne chocked on her drink and started spluttering in surprise.

"Finally," Rogue said the same time Jean said "It's about time," both girls laughed at each other.

"I was expecting this to happen a lot sooner," Ororo mused with caused the rest of the girls to laugh.

"So you and the fuzzy boy eh?" Siren smiled taking another sip of her coke before shoving another handful of chips into her mouth.

"Yah well, Rogue and I like made this deal last night, if she went out on a date with Remy I'd like tell Kurt how I felt, and since Rogue somehow managed to get Remy to asked her out on a date like not even an hour later I was forced to go tell Kurt how I like felt about him," Kitty explained giving Rogue a suspicious look.

"So how'd it happen?" Tabitha asked impatiently throwing a green jube jube at Kitty who effectively phased through the projectile.

"Ok, Ok like calm down, so I like went to his room and his door was like open and I went in, but I couldn't find him, so I like called out and I heard this crash from his balcony so I ran out, and he was on his back so I like went over to him –to make sure he wasn't hurt- and then we started talking, and I was saying how I knew he didn't like me and then he was kissing me!" Kitty explained, excitement filling her voice.

"Sound's pretty good, so is he a good kisser?" Siren asked, getting a pillow thrown at her head.

"That's mah little brother ya'll are talkin' 'bout there, ah'd appreciate not knowing how good of kisser he is," Rogue made a disgusted face making the other girls laugh.

"Fifteen," Kitty said abruptly "he's a ten, but his fangs are like an extra five," She moaned biting her lip at the memory, the other girls giggled as Rogue groaned and started muttering something about too much info and being scared for life, Ororo just smiled fighting the laughter that was bubbling at the back for her throat.

"Who's next?" siren asked looking expectantly ait the other girls in the room.

"Why not little Rahne and her attempts with Sam?" Tabitha giggled looking over at the blushing wolf girl.

"I don't know what you're talking about," the girl said abruptly her cheeks turning even redder with embarrassment.

"Well he sure couldn't take his eyes off of you yesterday when we were all in the danger room, I was talking to him and he was in some kind of trance just looking at you," Tabitha giggled a grin slipping onto her face as she plopped an orange jube jube into her mouth.

"It's true I even say it," Amara agreed grinning over at Tabitha.

"Now, now girls teasing never helps," Siren chided a small smile on her face "it's quite obvious that you like him Rahne due to your reaction, so why are you so embarrassed?" She asked turning to the red haired girl.

"Because I'm two years younger than him, I'm fourteen he's sixteen," the gill muttered "he still calls me little Rahne and treats me like I'm a child," she pouted her eyes watering.

"Well after the way you were dancing yesterday I don't think anyone will be calling you little Rahne or treating you like a child anymore," Siren said firmly making the younger girl look up at her in shock "and if he doesn't get it and wont treat you right then you have to torture him until he gets it," She smirked a devilish glint in her eyes.

"And how is she supposed to do that?" Ororo asked raising her eyebrow at the younger women, who gave a sheepish smile.

"There simple steps, flirt, avoid, ignore," Siren said simply using a finger for each point, her smile growing as she caught the girls attention "if your ever having problems getting a boy here's what you do, flirt with him till he starts flirting back –this could take a while so don't lose hope- then avoid him, if he calls you out in the halls run into another room, keep your distance during meals, talk to him every once and a while to remind him that your still there, and most importantly show up in places you'll know he'll be able to see you but won't be able to talk to you –sports practices are perfect for this- when he confronts you about it tell him you don't know what he's talking about.

Once he confronts you it's time for the last step, blatantly ignore him, if he calls don't answer, if he tries to talk to you start up a conversation with whoever's near you –it's best if it's a group of people because it looks more natural rather than forced- again you'll keep doing this until he confronts you, then all you say is, 'well I finally got your attention didn't I' from there it's up to the boy, this method is 98% fool proof, there are occasions where the boy just doesn't react or doesn't follow through with step two, those are lost causes," Siren explained taking a long drink of her coke "don't even bother with those guys there not worth it."

"From now on I'm coming to you for all my dating advice," Danielle admitted, the other girls quickly agreed, even Ororo seemed interesting in what the girl had said. They talked more about relationships and who they were crushing on, what kind of things they looked for in a guy, when Jean had to ask the question.

"So what about you Siren? Any boys back home?" it was an innocent question Siren reasoned, only a few people at the mansion knew about what had happened when her powers had manifested and even then they only knew the basic info. Siren's smile dropped and her eyes turned sad.

"Yah I had a beaux, he was a sweet guy, the kind that you know all your life and you just don't really talk to, and you never think about them in that way, and then one day I noticed him, I found out everything I could about him through the gossips and his friends, then I did the three steps –flirt, avoid, and ignore- and caught his attention," She sighed with a forlorn look in her eyes "He took me out for a bout ride for our first date, a picnic on the pond, our second date we went to a drive in theatre at twilight –we sat in the back bad of his truck and talk the whole time- and our third date was a karaoke night at the local bar, the perfect three dates for me," She smiled softly fighting away the tears that were pooling in her eyes.

"So what happened after that?" Jubilee asked cautiously hoping not to upset the older girl.

"He became my boyfriend, and then my fiancée," the girls all gasped and looked at each other all wanting to asked the question but not wanting to risk the other girls emotions "we didn't break up, just so you know, my powers manifested soon after we got engaged and I had to leave town," She said bitterly glaring at the floor angrily.

"The first guy I ever kissed was in a coma for three weeks," Rogue said hoping to change the subject.

"Everyone I've ever cared for, loved or knew are either brain-dead, in permanent hibernation or just gone," siren whispered tears slowly making their way down her cheeks "My powers manifested while I was the lead of a musical," the other girls looked at her with a mix of pity and horror on their faces.

"What happened to them?" Ororo asked softly placing her hand on the young woman's arm.

"They're all in the hospital, well the ones that didn't disappear, I'm not allowed to see them, my family and friends, and even the guy I loved and I can't even apologize to them," the tears were falling freely from her eyes, as she fought to hold back the sounds of her sobs.

"Don't worry Siren, your with the X-men now, we'll make sure you get to go see them!" Jean told the girl, a chorus of 'yah's' and 'you bets' followed, as the girls came over and hugged their saddened comrade.

"Thank-you," Siren whispered as she wiped away the tears. She took a deep breath and smiled at the other girls.

"So who's up for some dancing?" She asked walking over to her stereo –that she had transferred to Kitty and Rogues room- turning up the volume as 'porn star dancing' started to play.

"You planed this didn't you," Jean smirked, Siren just shrugged and smiled at her.

"Well since we couldn't dance to it yesterday," Tabitha grinned as the other girls started dancing, Ororo smiled at the young females as she retreated from the room, going over Siren's three step plan and wondering if it would work on a certain motorcycle driving Canadian she knew.

* * *

After dancing to three songs the girls crashed onto the beds and the scattered pillows. Siren grinned at them from her spot leaning against the window.

"That all you got?" She asked with laughter in her eyes, she turned to her stereo flicking it to internal memory and started flicking through songs.

"You can't honestly still be able to dance?" Jubilee asked in disbelieve as the starting rap to four minutes by Madonna started playing.

"You bet I am," She smirked, as she stared dancing to the song, and then stared lip sinking the words, pretending as if she were singing. The girls laughed at her antics as she danced around the room pretending to be Madonna.

"Ya really miss it don't cha," Rogue mused once the song was over, causing Siren to turn away from the stereo and look at the Goth girl.

"What?" She asked, scrunching up her face in confusion.

"Singin'," Rogue answered watching as the Asian girl turned to the stereo and adjusted the volume to a lower decimal.

"The day after I graduated I was supposed to fly down to Hollywood and sign a contract with a major record company," she gave a light sigh flopping down on the floor in front of her stereo "my demo song had already been recorded and it was gonna be released a week after the contract was signed, unfortunately I never graduated, two weeks before exams during the school musical my powers manifested and I had to say good-bye to that life, singing was- is- my life, and now all I can do is submerge myself in other people's music and lip sync 'cause if I try to sing people end up dean," Siren spat bitterly looking away from the girls glaring at her hands

"Yes I miss it, I miss it more than I miss my family or my fiancée, it was the one thing in my life that always made sense no matter what, now it just confuses the hell out of me!" she turned the volume back up on the stereo and grabbed her coke from Kitty's desk nearby, downing the drink in one toss of her head, whishing that it was a stronger beverage.

"Ah can't touch the boy I love, mah parents dahd when ah was three, ah was adopted by a power hungry she devil and a precog, and ah have ta wear turtle necks in summar, ah feel ya're pain," Rogue smirked watching as the other girl looked at her curiously.

"Turtle necks? Seriously?" She asked clearly not believing the other girl.

"Oh yah it's like torture just to see!" Kitty burst out giving her friend a sympathetic look "Rogue's got a beautiful body, but she can never show it off, it makes me depressed just thing about it," the girl pouted.

"Hey Rogue looks like you've got another person in love with you," Siren smirked watching as the two girls blushed and glared at her "but seriously that does suck," giving Rogue an understanding look.

"Yah it does," Rogue smiled her fingers nimbly pulling a pillow closer to her "ah think we've had enough drama fa one day, time ta get back ta happy times," the southern girl smirked hocking the pillow at Siren hitting the girl in the head. The room went dead silent, all eyes on Siren to see how she would act.

"Did you just?" Siren asked picking up the pillow that had fallen onto her lap.

"Yes, yes ah did," Rogue smirked grabbing another pillow from her bed.

"This is to clichéd not to say," Siren flashed a wolf like grin "pillow fight!" she yelled throwing the pillow in her hands at Kitty, whom was sitting in her desk chair and fell to the floor in surprise.

"Everyone go get ammo!" Jean yelled retreating from the room.

"Pillow fight in the hall!" Tabitha yelled from her room, within seconds the hall was filled with shrieks and giggles.

* * *

**Hey hey readers!**

**ok so I haven't updated for a few days... but I was waiting for reviews... that never came... sad face :'(**

**So I hope you injoyed!**

**It seems like all of my longer fanfics somehow end up with a pillow fight... but heck Pillow fights are fun!**

**So you know what to do! Click the blue hyperlink and...**

**REVIEW!**

**-S.W.-**

**P.S. If you guys have any song idea's that I can use for the story (or just to listen to) then please send them in!  
**


	6. Chapter 5:Little wolf

**Little Bird**

* * *

_"This is to clichéd not to say," Siren flashed a wolf like grin "pillow fight!" she yelled throwing the pillow in her hands at Kitty, whom was sitting in her desk chair and fell to the floor in surprise._

_"Everyone go get ammo!" Jean yelled retreating from the room._

_"Pillow fight in the hall!" Tabitha yelled from her room, within seconds the hall was filled with shrieks and giggles._

_

* * *

_

Every person in the mansion –who wasn't in the middle of a pillow fight- ran to the girls wing when they started hearing screams and loud thuds, thinking that the girls were in some kind of trouble.

"What's going on here!" Logan growled class extended looking around for the attacker. Pillows stopped mid swing, feathers clung to rumpled clothes, sheepish smiles made their way onto ever girls face as they tried to adjust their disarrayed clothes.

"What do you think Caveman?" came the defiantly monotone voice of Siren, whom looked like she had been caught in a feather snow storm with how many of the fluffy white things she had stuck in her hair.

"I think you've all gone insane," He replied honestly looking at the girls with a sceptical look.

"We were just having like a bit of fun Mr. Logan," Kitty giggled as she noticed how Kurt's glowing gold eyes were glued to her making her blush.

"Well I hope you have just as much fun cleaning this all up," He barked looking over at the Professor hoping for some kind of back up, only to see the man smiling resisting the urge to laugh at the sight in front of him.

"Chuck?" Logan asked cautiously, never seeing the telepathic mutant ever make this kind of face.

"As long as you girls promise to clean up the mess I don't see a problem," the man chuckled fully amused but the state of disarray his female students were in.

"In ev'ry job that must be done, there is an element of fun," all eyes turned to Siren and her childish grin "you find the fun and snap! The job's a game," the rest of the girls grinned at their friend.

"Is it possible that you know every song in existence?" Soundwave asked with a smirk moving past Scott to stand in front of the girl.

"Maybe," she grinned "but I'm not tellin'," her voice sang through his body as he felt an over welling wave of joy pass over him.

"Calm down their girl, or you'll make some one pass out," he smirked lighting nudging her, causing the girl to blush at the sudden touch.

"Shut up Soundwave," she muttered turning away from the boy and crossing her arms in annoyance like a child.

"Hey you're the one letting her powers get the better of you," he grinned, letting a small chuckle pass his lips.

"Siren and Soundwave sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G," sang the group of girls. Sirens mouth dropped in shock and turned to the girls giving them a what-the-fuck look, which caused the girls to erupt in laughter.

"Come one Siren, you could cut the sexual tension between the two of you with one of Logan's claws," Jean laughed at her friend.

"Are you sure you're not mixing that up with the sexual tension between you and Scott? Just jump the boy already! Gosh the last thing we need is two horny university students walking around," Siren spat back smugly crossing her arms over her chest in triumph. Scott and Jean –as well as most of the younger teens- blushed and everyone else stared laughing –with the exception of the adults.

"Siren I would prefer it if you didn't tell the younger students to as you put it 'jump' each other or refer to them as 'horny'," the Professor looked uneasy about the topic like he was explaining sex to a child.

"But Professor she started it!" Siren whined with a small smile on her face, silence followed and the girl face palmed "shit!"

"Well now that's not a nice thing to say," Siren turned abruptly to see Soundwave looking at her with a mischievous grin on his face. Quickly getting past the initial shock of Soundwave not being in a power induced hibernation Siren turned her attention to the rest of the institutes population.

"Damn," she muttered seeing all of them frozen in place "Soundwave when I whined before what was the underlying message?" That morning they had discovered that when she sang or made a musical sound it was her thoughts that were in control of her powers, if she sang a song and started thinking about being hungry the message her powers would send out would be that everyone in earshot would become desperately hungry.

"You were wanting time to stop," he answered simply watching the girl as she processed the information.

"I want to try something," She said absentmindedly heading into Kitty and Rogue's room. The sound of 'I'm yours' by Jason Mraz filtered through the hall as Siren re-entered the hall.

'Well you done, done me and you bet I felt it

Tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted

I fell right through the cracks, no I'm trying to get back'

Siren's voice Harmonized with the song, fluttering around everyone singing the song with all the joy in her heart.

'Before the cool done run out I'll be giving it my bestest

And nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention.

I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some'

Her body started to sway to the song as Soundwave watched her, hearing her thoughts of making time start again for the others.

'but I won't hesitate no more, no more

It cannot wait, I'm yours'

She danced over to Soundwave and twisted around his body letting out a joyous laugh that screamed how much she wanted to have the others hear her.

' Well open up your mind and see like me

Open u your plans and damn your fee

Look into your hear and you'll find love, love, love, love

Listen to the moment people, dance and sing

We're just one big gamily

And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved, loved, loved, loved, loved'

He could feel how badly she wanted the others to start singing and dancing with her, and how she wanted them to simply wake up again.

'So I won't hesitate no more, no more

It cannot wait, I'm sure

There's no need to complicate , our time is short

This is our fate, I'm yours

D-d-do do you, but do you, d-d-do

But do you want to come on

Scooch on over closer dear

And I will nibble your ear'

She laughed at the lyrics and flashed Soundwave a smile that made him want to sing and dance with her, but he couldn't. It was his job to listen to her subliminal messages and warn her if something sounded wrong.

'I've been spending way to long checking my tongue in the mirror

And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer

But my breath fogged up the glass

And so I drew a new face and I laughed

I guess what I be saying is there ain't no better reason

To ride yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons

It's what we aim to do, our name is our virtue'

The others slowly started to blink and unfreeze but Siren had no intentions of stopping.

'But I won't hesitate no more, no more,

It cannot wait, I'm yours'

Everyone smiled at the singing girl and those who knew the song started to sing along, albeit a bit quieter.

'(I won't hesitate)

Open up your mind and see like me

(No more, no more)

Open up your plans and damn you're free

Look into your hear and you'll find that the sky is yours

(it cannot wait, I'm sure)'

Even the Professor and Logan started to sing along, compelled by the girl's voice.

'so please don't please don't please don't

(there's no need to complicate)

There's no need to complicate

(Our time is sort)

'Cause our time is short

(This is fate)

This is, this is, this is our fate

I'm yours'

The song ended and Siren stood in the center of the hall grinning like the cat that got the canary.

"Well that was fun," She grinned, her voice back to its monotone state, she yawned and glanced over at the other girls with a mischievous glint in her eyes "I think I'm gonna go take a nap, after using my powers all morning and now, I'm wiped," she said gliding into her room. It took the girls a few seconds to realize what had happened before they all stomped over to Siren's door.

"Get yer ass out here," Rahne yelled angrily, transforming into her wolf form growling at the door.

"Or what you'll huff and you'll puff and you'll blow my door down?" Came the muffled reply from the other side of the door "not by the hair on my chiny chin, chin" the guys laughed and Rahne growled even more.

"You do realize that I can like phase through the door right?" Kitty called in a sing-song tone.

"You do realize that I can like sing your powers off right?" came the mimicked response. Rahne's ears twitched as she heard the sound of bed springs and the rustle of blankets. She caned back to her human form and looked at the door seriously and sniffed the air.

"I think we should just let the lass rest," she said finally shocking everyone, Rahne hated it when people skipped out on doing their work "she's already asleep anyways, I can practically smell the fatigue in the air, best just let her rest, we'll make her vacuum when she wakes up," the lycanthrope grinned, the other girls nodded as they moved to clean up the hallway as quietly as they could. The show being over and with nothing left for them to do the boys left the girls wing and headed back to the rec. room.

* * *

"What's with the look Soundwave?" Scott asked as the other boy stared off into space.

"Is it possible to fall in love after only knowing a person for less than a day?" he asked his wolf like golden eyes looking glazed over.

"Dat be called infatuation mon amie," Remy smiled shuffling his new deck of cards, looking over at the other male.

"So Jean was right," Scott laughed as the other boy blushed.

"Vell Siren vas right about you and Jean as vell," Kurt pointed out flopping down on the couch next to the ruby glasses wearing boy.

"I'm not going to respond to that," Scott pouted, childishly crossing his arms.

"Well Bro if you just told the girl that you liked her they you wouldn't have to worry about it," Alex laughed from his place over by the pool table.

"Can we not act like a bunch of girls and talk about my love life or lack thereof?" Scott asked, glaring at the other boys.

"What are you so embarrassed about mon amie? Just do what Remy did, tell the girls she's tres belle, then take her on a romantic date, dat always works," Remy smirked as he pulled out the queen of hearts form his deck- Rogue's card, they all mused.

"Dat's mein sister you're talking about," Kurt growled his tail lashing out angrily.

"Oui and Remy tinks Roguey is the most belle femme in da world," Remy smirked at the blue boy "Remy care's for Roguey more than anytin else in da world, so don' worry 'bout it mon amie."

"Just sov you knov, you hurt her I'm going to hold you dovn vill she beats you up," Kurt informed him his golden eyes narrowing in seriousness.

"Oui mon amie, Remy expected nothin less," He smiled at the boy as they made a mutual agreement, quickly returning to their passive friendship.

"So what we do today?" Remy asked, after ten minutes of silence –excluding the noise of pool balls ricocheting off of each other.

"Well Logan wants' a team danger room session later this afternoon to show Siren how the danger room is 'supposed' to be used," Scott smirked, the rest of the boys mirrored his action.

"I think she was using it right," Soundwave smirked, his eyes changing from their golden form to a dark purple in one blink.

"As long as the other girls join her, I have no complaints," Bobby laughed receiving five glares.

"What?" He asked innocently grinning at the five boys, Roberto, Ray and Alex laughed from their places at the pool table.

"Just keep your eyes away from Rahne," Sam growled darkly into the boy's ear, making a shiver of fear run down the ice boy's back.

"Hey it's not like she's taken, I can look at her if I want to- not that I'd want to look at a little kid like Rahne, I'd feel like a pedophile," Bobby answered defiantly-muttering the last bit- receiving a dark look from Same. The boys were chest to chest, Sam had his fists balled at his sides just waiting for Bobby to say one more thing so he could take a swing at the boy.

It was true Rahne wasn't dating anyone, and Sam hadn't told the other boys how he felt about the Scottish girl –mostly because he knew they would tease him about liking a little girl- but he didn't care, as far as Sam was concerned Rahne was his and no one was allowed to make a move on her.

"Alright guys cool off," Scott placed his hand on Sam's shoulder, pulling the boy away from Bobby, while Remy did a similar action to the ice boy. Sam shook off Scott's hand and stormed out of the room.

"What was that all about?" Bobby asked, confused as to why one of his friends had just looked like he had wanted to deck him.

"Remy tinks dat Sammy like's Rahney," the ice boy looked over at the thief with a look of shock.

"Are you serious? Then why hasn't he said anything till now?" the boy demanded looking at the door way anxiously.

"Probably because ve all would have made fun of him for liking Rahne, didn't you just call Rahne a child? He most likely thinks he is a creep just for liking her," Kurt explained from his place on the couch.

"With the way she dance's it's obvious Rahne is not a child anymore –besides I was just joking about the child stuff," Bobby muttered, bitter laughter was heard and the boy's turned to Jamie, who had been watching cartoons on one of the laz-e-boys on the other side of the room. He flicked off the t.v. and stood from the chair turning to look at the group of males.

"Rahne's no child, if you guys actually talked to her and knew her back story you'd never have started calling her little Rahne," the younger mutant explained a light tone of bitterness in his voice.

"What do you mean?" Roberto asked leaning on his pool stick, now interested in the other male's conversation.

"Rahne was orphaned at birth, and the pastor that ran the orphanage abused her, and beat religion into her with a stick. When she got her mutant powers that same guy led a mob to try and burn her at the stake, she was rescued by her adopted mother and then send here for her own safety," Jamie walked past the other boys " because of that horrible guy she feels uncomfortable using her own powers because she was told they were demonic, and she has a hard time feeling comfortable around the rest of us because we're all so comfortable with our powers, she's just really good at hiding it by now.

If Rahne's a child then you all are babies!" the boy said firmly looking over at the shocked faces of the other males.

"How do you know all this Jamie?" Scott asked walking over to the boy, and placing an encouraging hand on his shoulder, Jamie shrugged lightly.

"I talk to her, and respect her," he answered "the same way you treat all the other girls."

"I tink mes amis, Jamie have a point," Remy said softly subconsciously shuffling his deck of cards.

"Well I'm going to go play with Rahne, see yah!" Jamie called running out of the rec. room with a huge childish grin on his face.

* * *

"Hey Rahne, do you wanna play fisbee with me?" Jamie asked running into the deserted hall of the girl's wing, said girl looked up from where she was picking up large pieces of feathers on the carpet. Her wolf tail appeared and it started to wag as if in hyper drive, but it quickly lowered.

"I'd love to Jamie, but I have ta stay here and cleanup," the girl answered looking glumly at the floor.

"Then I'll help!" he laughed bursting into five other Jamie's. The six Jamie's ran down the hall picking up large clumps of feathers and were quickly done all the work.

"Ok all done, let's go play!" the boy grinned returning to his individual state, pulling out a faded red disk. Rahne transformed into her wolf state and happily jumped at the disk.

"Wolfsbane, wait till were outside," Jamie laughed holding the dist above his head. Rahne jumped and grabbed it form Jamie's hands running ahead of him, she transformed back into her human stat and grinned at her best friend.

"Catch me if you can Jamie," She laughed turning around to run out side, but instead she collided into a strong chest. Rahne fell to the ground with a cry of surprise, the dis flying out of her hands and into the air, landing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Ow," she whined rubbing her nose, looking up to see who she had run into.

"Oh gosh Rahne," it was Sam, he looked completely shocked at the girls presents "I wasn't looking where I was going, you ok? I didn't hurt you did I?" he asked offering her his hand, a concerned tone in his voice. She blushed lightly but took the offered hand.

"Thanks," she muttered as he pulled her to her feet effortlessly " and I'm fine, I wasn't looking where I was going either so it's my fault to," she blushed again, Jamie let out a small sigh and raced down the stairs retrieving the forgotten disk.

"I'll see you outside Wolfsbane!" he called waving at his two team mates before heading to the doors.

"Um, yah ok," Rahne called back, slowly looking up at Sam.

"Um Rahne, I uh, I was wondering if you'd um," Sam blushed and rubbed the back of his neck "if you'd like to um go out with me, on like a date, tonight," he looked down at the younger girl, whom was turning as red as her hair. Again her wolf tail appeared and it started to wag so hard her whole body shook. Sam couldn't help the smile that creped onto his face at the sight of his crush, she looked so cute.

"Yes!" she squealed then blushed even more "um I mean ok," she gave a light laugh and Sam chuckled giving her a hundred watt smile.

"Great! So how about we meet at seven?" he asked feeling as giddy as she looked.

"Ok," she smiled, her body still shaking due to the force of her wagging tail.

"Ok so I'll see you at seven, and uh, bring something warm to wear," he grinned turning to walk away.

"Sam, I can turn into a wolf, I don't need a coat I can just transform," she reminded him, making the boy turn around and smile at her warmly.

"I can't hold your hand if you turn into your wolf form," Rahne blushed and looked down in embarrassment and nodded at him.

"I guess you're right," she smiled, not looking up at him.

"I'll see you later in the danger room Rahne," he said softly turning and walking down the hallway.

* * *

Rahne walked outside in a daze, which made Jamie run up to her in concern.

"You ok Wolfsbane?" He asked his friend, placing a worried hand on her arm.

"Sam just asked me out on a date Jamie and I said yes!" the girls voice grew in volume and excitement until the last word was a high pitch squeal, she gave him a hundred watt smile –much like the one Sam had given her- and grabbed his hands spinning them both around in circles.

"Uh that's great Wolfsbane, but can we stop spinning I'm gonna throw up," Jamie said feeling the bile creep up his throat, the girl released his hands and they both went flying due to the force.

"I don't think I've ever been this happy Jamie!" Rahne laughed as she danced around the boy. Jamie just smiled at his friend and watched her do her happy dance. The boy smirked and threw the Frisbee past the girl, who's wolf instinct kicked in, forcing her to transform and case the disk, catching it mid-air.

"Alright Jamie well play," the girl laughed after she had transformed back into her human self.

* * *

"Alright now I'm going to put the level on low only this once so Siren can get the idea of how the danger room works, so don't go slacking off," Logan called form the observation room.

All the X-men and the new mutants were in the danger room in full uniform, siren stood near the door by Soundwave and Kitty, whom were in charge of protecting the girl. The program started, and mechanical arms started to grab at the group, while lasers started shooting.

It was as if it had all be planned and rehearsed, no one missed a beat, Siren couldn't believe her eyes as she watched her friends dance and twist away from the onslaught of attacks, while inflicting damage onto the metal enemies.

"Siren look out!" Soundwave yelled, he and Kitty had moved further away from the girl to fight off the oncoming attacks, leaving the girl wide open to a frontal attack. The sharp mechanical arm went straight for the girl, intentioned on impaling her. On long clear crisp note rang through the air destroying the metal arm instantly. Everyone turned and looked at the girl, still defending themselves but watching as she opened her eyes and looked at the rubble at her feet.

"Soundwave?" she asked timidly looking at the boy not reacting at all to what she had just done.

"Die you stupid metal arm thingy," she said flatly looking at the girl as if to say that's-all-you-could-come-up-with. A large smile made its way onto her face as she let out a low triumphant laugh quickly looking at Soundwave for his response.

"It's just a laugh," he sighed, grinning at her happily. She gave him a mischievous look before turning back to face the room.

"Computer play 'Boom' by P.O.D, chorus on repeat," Siren ordered, the song started and she smirked singing the words of the song with conviction.

'Boom! Here comes the Boom!

Ready or not here comes the girl for the North

Boom! Here comes the Boom!

Ready or not, how you like me now?'

As she sang the word 'boom' Siren would snap her fingers and one of the machines attacking would blow up instantly, the chorus repeated three times before all of the machines were disposed of.

"Computer stop song," Siren ordered righting to keep the smile that was growing on her face at bay.

"Seriously the only thing you could think of was 'boom goes the bad things'?" Soundwave sighed looking at the girl discrepantly, rolling his leaf green eyes.

"It worked didn't it?" She grinned trying to hold back her excitement.

"Just do your happy dace, you don't even have to say anything for me to hear you squealing for joy," the boy sighed as the girl just looked at him blankly for a second before jumping and spinning mid-air throwing up her hands and yelling 'booyah' at the top of her lungs. The group laughed at the girls antics and quickly gathered around her to congratulate the ecstatic Siren.

"Nicely done little bird, but next time just disable the machines ok, Chuck's not gonna be happy when I tell him about this," Logan mumbled walking into the danger room; Siren beamed at him.

"Okey-dokey Logey!" She sang skipping over to the man.

"Logey?" he growled glaring at the girl darkly, the other X-men tried to hold back their laughter, but giggles and snorts made their way past loose lips. Siren nodded her head and grinned at him.

"Hey Logey guess what!" the girl demanded ignoring his outraged question.

"My name is Logan, not Logey!" he bellowed, the girl just looked at him expectantly not even phased by his angered yell "fine, what?" he asked letting out an exasperated sigh, it was something about her blue and green eyes that made him give up on reprimanding the young women.

"I'm singing in the rain

Just singing in the rain

What a glorious feelin'

I'm happy again!

I'm laughing at clouds

So dark up above

The sun's in my heart

And I'm ready for love

Let the stormy clouds chase

Everyone from the place

Come on with the rain

I've a smile on my face

I walk down the lane

With a happy refrain

Just singin'

Singin' in the rain!"

The girl sang loudly dancing around the room as if she were Gene Kelly and it really was raining in the dry indoor danger room.

"You are one strange kid you know that?" Logan chuckled shaking his head in amusement.

"Well considering I just sang without putting anyone in the hospital, I think my actions are justifiable," the girl smirked as she twirled around, her raven black hair following her as she twisted and turned.

"You have made extremely good progress today Siren, but I suggest that you take things more slowly from now on, today might just be a fluke," the Professor told the girl when she was in his office after supper.

"But Professor, I used my powers twice today with nothing bad happening –ok so I did freeze you all- but I fixed it and I even sang without using any powers and nothing bad happened!" the girl defended, her arms flailing in the air in attempts to prove her point.

"That's not true," Soundwave countered "when you were singing 'singing in the rain' you were using your powers, you were thinking 'I'm so happy', everyone was on an excited and happy high for an hour afterwards," he explained from his place leaning against the wall.

"But nothing bad happened! They were just happy and there's nothing wrong with being happy!" Siren argued looking at both men darkly.

"Siren I just don't want anyone to get hurt because we were too quick to judge, tomorrow we'll meet with Hank again and we'll see how things have progressed, until then I want you to promise me you won't try to sing until then, I'm not saying you're wrong in thinking you have control over your powers, but you don't simply get control over a power like yours in one day," Siren looked at him with a scowl on her face but nodded her understanding.

"Alright, I promise, but only because I don't want to risk hurting someone, just encase," she sighed and looked at the man apologetically "sorry I got so defensive, it's just this is the first time I've been able to sing without something bad happening in a long time."

"It's alright, I understand your feelings completely, I was your age once myself," He gave a small smile before motioning the tow your adults out of his office.

"Soundwave, um, sorry, I should listen to you the most of anyone when it comes to my powers," she muttered as they walked towards the rec. room.

"No worries, we all get a little defensive when it comes to our powers," he shrugged and nudged the girl lightly.

"It's just annoying I guess, to see people like Jamie and Rahne who are so much younger than me in age having better control over their powers," she admitted giving a small childish pout.

"They've been here a lot longer than you, and don't worry about it Jamie still multiplies anytime someone knocks into him," he laughed winking at the shorter girl.

"So what was it like when you got your powers?" She asked as they made their way down the main stairway.

"Like the volume is on to loud on a stereo when no music is playing," he responded with a shrug of his tensed shoulders "dogs kept on running to me because I was also giving off a sound frequency that sounds like a dog whistle," he laughed at the memory.

"Doesn't sound too bad," she mused looking over at the boy who's eyes had changed to a dazzling cherry red.

"Well, when your born with your powers and orphaned because of them, it does seem pretty sucky," she looked at him with a look of horror on her face.

"How could anyone do that!" she exclaimed stopping in shock.  
"Remy was abandoned on the streets of new Orleans because of his eyes," he added and Siren got a disgusted look on her face, as if she was going to be sick.

"What kind of monster could do that?" she yelled angrily making Soundwave jump in surprise "how could a person hate something so beautiful? What's wrong with this world?" She asked dishartedly.

"Don't think any ones ever called my eyes beautiful before," the boy mused a playful smile on his face.

"Well they are! They are the most interesting eyes I've ever seen! You're like a mood ring!" she told him firmly, a hint of amusement creeping into her voice.

"A mood ring, that sounds so girly!" Soundwave whined as they walked into the rec. room, grabbing a few of the occupant's attention.

"What about a mood ring?" Scott asked from his place beside Jean on the couch, shifting to look at the pair as they headed over towards the group of older mutants, seated on a ring of couches.

"Soundwave's eyes are like a mood ring," Siren exclaimed quickly, cutting off Soundwaves explanation, he glowered at her. Scott laughed openly turning Soundwaves wrath on himself.

"That's it," Soundwave growled grabbing Scott and putting him into a head lock and giving him a nuggy.

"Ow,ow,ow, ok,ok it wasn't funny!" Scott yelled, his arms flailing around "I give, I give!" Soundwave released the boy and grinned at him.

"Should I be concerned about my role as your brother being taken by another guy?" Alex asked jokingly at his brother who rolled his eyes behind his ruby sunglasses.

"Shut up Alex," Scott sighed nudging his younger brother in good humour.

"So like where were you two?" Kitty asked from her place curled up beside Kurt.

"With the Professor, I was telling him about today in the danger room and he told me not to use my powers because it could just be a fluke that they were working with me," Siren shrugged plopping down beside Rogue and Remy.

"So how are ya learnin' ta contol ya're powers?" Rogue inquired leaning towards Remy subconsciously.

"Well Hank tells me to try and do a certain action involving my powers -;ole braking a glass or turning a marker form green to red- and Soundwave tells me if my subliminal message is strong enough and what it is," The raven haired girl explained flicking her long hair behind her shoulder.

"You can change the colour of markers? That's so cool!" Kurt announced a wide impish smile slipping onto his face .

"So that's why you were asking him stuff in the danger room today," Scott mused ignoring Kurt's comment, looking over at Siren's nodding head.

"Yep,the more emotion and conviction I put into the song that I'm singing increases the power and intensity of the subliminal messages I'm sending, today when I was singing after the fight I was just thinking about how happy I was, so the only message I was sending was 'happy!'" she explained looking over at the boy.

"Let's say you wanted everyone ta act like dey were dog's," Remy suggested moving his arm to wrap around Rogue's fully covered shoulder.

"All I'd have to do –theoretically- is sing something while thinking 'act like a dog'. As it was today I was just thinking basic thoughts in order to get things done, that's why the explosions weren't very controlled, 'cause I was just thinking 'boom goes the bad things' if I had for example been thinking 'lasers turn off metal arms tangle together' then they would've, but I'm not at that level of exact thinking while singing yet," she gave a sheepish smile while the group looked at her allowing time for the info to settle in their minds.

"Well I'm just glad you are learning to control your powers so quickly," Jean smiled, Siren grinned back.

"Yah like pretty soon you'll be good enough and maybe you can like go home and like wake up everyone in the hospital," Kitty added, the guys all looked at her curiously.

"Wat are you talking about?" Soundwave asked, noticing the other boy's weren't going to ask the question.

"When my powers manifested I was the lead singer of a musical. Some people went brain-dean , others just disappeared completely, and the rest were put into a state of hibernation," Siren explained looking at the carpet floor not lifting her eyes to see the male's reactions.

"Yah the gal can't even go see her family or her fiancée," Rogue added placing her gloved hand on the girls shoulder.

"Fiancée?" the guys yelled in shock silencing the rest of the rec. room.

"What about a fiancée?" Tabitha asked moving to lean on the couch behind Soundwave's head.

"I was engaged remember," Siren reminded, a bitter tone in her voice.

"Was? You guys never broke up, you're still engaged," Amara said firmly form her place by the foosball table.

"Well considering the guy is brain-dead in a hospital I'm not even allowed to get close and even if I do wake him up he won't want to marry me I think I'm safe in saying, ex-fiancée," Siren countered, the room stayed silent. Soundwave stood not being able to take the silence or even want to believe the words that had just been spoken, exited the room quickly.

"I swear girl there has been more drama here since you get here, then there was when Remy first decided ta join," Rogue laughed changing the focus form the silent girl to her Cajun boyfriend.

"Remy caused no drama! Roguey was the one who made a grande deal 'bout it," Remy countered pouting at the girl cuddled against him.

"I like don't know about that Remy, life around the mansion was a bit more… explosive when you got here," Kitty giggled.

"Remy don't know what your talkin' bout chaton," the red eyed boy pouted, a small smirk quirking his lips.

"Ya sure ya don't ya swamp rat," Rogue rolled her eyes and poked the boy in the side.

"Why what happened?" Siren asked curiously looking between the two girls.

"Remy got lost and decided that he was going to create his own exit," Jean laughed a small smile slipping onto her face as she watched the Cajun male blush.

"Remy was lost and hungry and no one was home," He muttered pouting like a child.

"Hey Remy," siren called to the male, he looked over at her with a quark of his eyebrow.

"Oui Petit Oiseau?"

"I'm laughing at you, I'm just not allowed to show it," she grinned as the boy furrowed his eye brows "just thought you should know," the rest of the group laughed at the girls words.

"Someone help!" a voice yelled from the main door.

The rec. room was empty in seconds, everyone filled into the main foyer instantly. Sam stood in the door way holding a beaten and bloody Rahne in his arms, the boy was also sporting some injuries of his own, but the younger girls were obviously more serious.

"What happened?" Scott asked as he moved towards the bloodied couple.

* * *

**AHAHAHAHA!**

**i'm evil aren't I ;)**

**so yah here's another chapter... oh and for any words that are in different laguages, it's either French, Japanese, or German!**

**so I wonder what's gonna happen to Rahne? and what happened on her and Sam's date?**

**hmm Review to find out**

**seriously review or you wont find out**

**REVIEW!**

**-S.W.-**

**ps please send in songs or artests... i need songs for this story and well... I need lots of options  
**


	7. Chapter 6:what a Siren does

**Little Bird**

* * *

_"Someone help!" a voice yelled from the main door._

_The rec. room was empty in seconds, everyone filled into the main foyer instantly. Sam stood in the door way holding a beaten and bloody Rahne in his arms, the boy was also sporting some injuries of his own, but the younger girls were obviously more serious._

_"What happened?" Scott asked as he moved towards the bloodied couple._

_

* * *

_

"We were out walking in the part, and then Rahne got all scared and started growling and said she smelled someone bad coming. Then this mob of people yelling down with mutants were attacking us," Sam spouted off quickly tightening his grip on the girl in his arms "we were separated and by the time I fought my way to her, she was on the ground and they were kicking her!" Sam cried in distress, his eyes were wild with fear and adrenaline.

"I'll go tell Hank," Jean whispered to Scott, quickly running towards the elevator.

"We have to get her to the med bay and quickly, Sam do you think you can carry her there? Or should I?" Scott asked the younger boy gripping his shoulder.

"I'll take her," the boy said gravely. Scott and Sam moved in the direction of the elevator following Jean .

"This world is messed up," Siren muttered glaring at the puddle of blood that was left behind by Rahne and Sam.

"Is Rahne gonna be ok?" Jamie asked kitty with tears in his eyes, glancing frantically in the direction his best friend had just been takin in.

"Hank will do everything he can Jamie, but Rahne looked like she was in pretty rough shape," The girl admitted looking down at the boy miserably.

"No, Rahne," the boy whimpered, sniffling loudly.

"Don't worry Jamie, if hank can't do anything then I will!" Siren told the boy with a determined look in her eye.

"What can ya do 'bout it Siren?" Rogue asked catching the girl by the arm.

"I will just powerfully suggest to Rahne's body that it's gonna heal itself," She grinned and tugged out of the girls grip, springing towards the elevator.

"Remy is going to get Soundwave chère, you keep the petits here," He whispered to the girl before dashing in the direction of the boy's wing.

* * *

"She's in critical condition, there is some very bad internal bleeding, many broken bones, not to mention the amount of blood she has lost. I don't know if she'll make it through surgery," Hank sighed looking down at the girl with tears forming in his eyes.

"No you have to try!" Sam yelled grabbing onto the blue man's hairy chest "you have to save her!"

"I don't know if I can Sam, it's just too dangerous to risk surgery and I don't think a blood transfusion will help if we can't do surgery to stop the internal bleeding," Hank explained placing a sympathetic hand on the boys shoulder.

"Surly there is something that can be done," the Professor prompted.

"Yes Charles, we can pray that her passing will be quick and as painless as possible," the man replied tears trickling down his face.

"Never send a beast to do a Siren's job," came a familiar voice, the four males and Jean turned to the door to see Siren holding a small stereo in her hands a small smile on her face.

"Siren, what do you mean?" the Professor asked as the girl plugged in the stereo.

"I have the power of suggestion right? Well I'll just suggest that Rahne's internal bleeding stop while Hank gives her a blood transfusion, and I'll suggest that her body cooperate while Hank does surgery on her so there will be no complications," the girl shrugged ginning a small smirk.

"That's to dangerous, we don't know if that will work and we don't know if you'll be able to contol your powers fo such a long period of time," the Professor looked conflicted about his words.

"Professor let her try," Scott told his mentor, Jean nodded from beside him.

"Please, if it can save Rahne," Sam begged moving over to the girl holding her hand. She looked so small to him, and pale, it was scary, the girl was always so passionate and firry that it lit her entire face, she looked nothing like that now.

"Alright Siren, but Jason should be here just as a precaution," the door opened to the med bay and Soundwave and Remy walked in.

"What about me?" Soundwave asked glancing over at the Professor confused.

"I'm gonna sing Rahne better so help me out," Siren said shortly, moving back over to the stereo and looking over at Hank, then at Soundwave.

"Ready?" She asked, the two males nodded, the Professor ushered Sam, Scott and Remy out of the room leaving himself when he heard the sound of music.

* * *

"My sacrifice…" the song faded from her lips as she collapsed into a waiting chair behind her.

"Almost done," Hank muttered, carefully securing the last stitch.

"So how is she?" Siren panted, whipping sweat from her face, Soundwave quickly handed her a glass of water and she thanked him.

"Well she's stable, she'll need to stay here and recover for a few weeks, but she'll going to be fine. If you hadn't been here Siren, I'm afraid to think of how this night could have ended," Hank grimaced as he removed the latex gloves from his fury hands.

"I'm just glad I've been getting the hang of my powers, if Soundwave wasn't here I would've screwed up a lot of times," Siren admitted waving away the blue mans praise.

"I'll go inform everyone," hank said as he left the room.

Siren had spent two hours singing while Rahne was given a blood transfusion and while Hank did surgery, to say she was tired would be an understatement, her voice was raw and she felt like she had just pulled five all nighters in a row. Sam entered the room silently and walked over to the girl lying in the hospital bed, he took her hand in his and bent to lightly kiss it.

"Siren?" he asked softly, not turning away from the girl.

"Yah Sam?" she answered just as quietly.

"Thank-you," the boy's voice was barely a whispered but it was filled with raw emotion, his shoulders started to shake as he tried to hold in the sobs of relief. She didn't answer, she just stood and grabbed Soundwave by the arm dragging the boy out of the room, leaving Sam to watch over Rahne.

* * *

"So on my second day in the mansion I learned how my powers work, spilled my guts in girl talk, was a main leader in an all girls pillow fight, froze everyone in the mansion, then unfroze them, blew up a bunch of machines in the danger room and saved someone's life…. Are things always this eventful?" Siren asked as she sat at the breakfast table the next morning.

"No," Rogue answered spooning some more cereal into her mouth "it was all to empress you," the girl grinned.

"Ah it was all a conspires to keep me here eh?" Siren laughed taking another large drink of her orange juice.

"Like you better believe it," Kitty laughed taking a large bite of her toast.

* * *

Rogue had been right, after that day, life at the mansion took on a monotone like pace. Siren would wake up, go down to the kitchen and have breakfast with Logan –whom didn't mind making breakfast for the girl- then the rest of the mansion would wake up and she would retreat to a quiet corner and wait for Soundwave. Once all the students had left she and Soundwave would head down to Hank's lab and Siren would practise control of her powers, using more complicated thoughts to accomplish a task. After that the two would head to the danger room for an hour session with Logan. After lunch –normally made by Remy- the three would do any odd jobs around the mansion to pass time, sometimes Siren would go and visit Rahne –whom was still in the med bay-, if there was nothing for them to do –and they had already visited Rahne- then they'd play some kind of video game or watch a movie –either a musical or an action movie depending on who got the remote first. As Siren's control on her powers grew she started to feel more and more restless about her day to day schedule at the mansion.

* * *

"I can't take it anymore!" Remy and Soundwave jumped, cards rained down on them due to the boys throwing them in the air at the sound of Siren's voice.

"What seems ta be da matta' petit Oiseau?" Remy asked, joining Soundwave in the game of 52 pickup.

"I can't do this anymore! If I have to do this same day over again I'm gonna scream!" she yelled in frustration. Logan ran into the room, claws at the ready, a snarl on his face preparing to fight off whatever was causing the girl to shout in distress. He looked around for the attacker but only saw Remy and Soundwave on the floor with playing cards in their hands staring at a ranting Siren.

"What's going on here?" the elder man asked with a gruff tone in his voice.

"I'm stuck in a time loop, that's what!" Siren groaned holding her head in her hands while she fell back onto one of the rec. room's couches.

"Come again?" the man asked confused, sheathing his claws and walking further into the room.

"She's got mansion fever," Soundwave explained picking himself up from the floor and sitting back down in his chair.

"It's the same thing every day, over and over again! I haven't left the mansion in a month, I hardly get the chance to hang out with the other girls because of my evening and weekend training times. I'm only allowed to sing when I'm training, you won't even let me have my music up to a volume where I can have any type of musical therapy! I feel like I'm suffocating!" she ranted jumping to her feet and pacing back and forth angrily "I already have good enough control over my powers that Soundwave only watches my meetings with Hank, I could be … I could…" she faltered and her bottom lip quivered, she hugged herself and sat back down on the couch

I could have gone back and saved them by now… I should have," She whispered.

"You know what you need kid?" Logan said abruptly walking over to face the girl.

"What?" she asked miserably.

"A night out, and a strong drink," the older man laughed.

"No change of getting a good drink here, this American stuff is all watered down, not like the stuff back home," the girl pulled a sour face.

"You've drank before little bird?" Logan asked in disbelief, Remy and Soundwave had returned to their game of black jack.

"I worked in the bar in my hometown, the jut box broke when I was 15 and I had a full time job from then on," the girl shrugged her shoulders "my brother was the sheriff of the town and the bartender was my high school principal, so needless to say the rules were bent for me, I got a drink every night."

"Well I think I know what you really need," Logan grinned, smirking over in Remy's direction as the younger man caught on to what the feral man was implying.

"What?" she asked again a little more curious.

"You need to get yourself a job at a bar or a club, it'll make you feel more at home here ,and it'll give you something to do," Logan explained, Soundwave chocked on his drink.

"Logan the girls like 19m she can't work at a bar!" Soundwave coughed, looking at the older male in horror.

"Actually… as of today I'm 21," Siren mussed looking over at the wall calendar and examining the date.

"Joyeux anniversaire petit Oiseau!" Remy grinned at the girl.

"Well I guess that solves that problem," Logan chuckled "though I'd suggest you wait on applying anywhere until Chuck can get all your papers straight," he warned, giving the girl a pointed look.

"I'll need my birth certificate my, wow, my expired drivers licence, and my medical care, my sin card… all that stuffs at home…" the girl spoke, clearly thinking out loud.

"Why don' you go talk to de Professor 'bout all dat petit Oiseau?" Remy prompted, getting a too innocent to be Remy look in his black and red eyes.

"Yeah," the girl muttered leaving the room, whispering under her breathe. In one fluid monition Remy pulled out a red and black cell phone and place it to his ear.

"'allo, mon chéri, non notin' da matta'" he said answering her question "Remy was just thinkin' you and de girls could take Siren out once you got home," he paused listening to the girl on the other end "well cher it be Siren's birthday, and Remy was thinkin' while you girls were out we could decorate de house and make a cake," he paused a chuckled "Remy promises he will make the cake Cherie, just make sure you girls manage to buy a god gift for the petit Oiseau," he smiled as he listened to his girlfriend talk "alright chère Remy will see you when he picks you up," he chuckled as she said her fair well "Je t'aime ma Cherie," he said quickly closing the phone before the girl cold respond.

"I hope you don't expect me to help decorate Gumbo," Logan growled from his place on the couch, carelessly flipping through channels.

"Mon dieu!" the boy yelled in distress "you monsieur Claws will be supervisor, so no unfortunate accident's occur," the Cajun male responded quickly, Soundwave snorted. Logan gave him a curious look but shrugged it off.

"I see well I can understand your need for outside activity, and you do need your legal papers in order as well," the Professor looked up from the papers on his desk taking in Siren's frazzled appearance "But I think it would be better if we were to wait till the weekend before we go to retrieve your possessions," a smile slipped onto Siren's lips.

"You mean I can go back?" She asked a hopeful look in her eyes.

"Yes but I think it would be best that if you were to wait a while longer before you go and visit your family, you're not quite ready yet to wake them all up, and it would be best if you didn't have that kind of temptation," her smile fell and she gave a solemn nod.

"Alright professor, thanks," she mumbled walking out of the man's office.

"Siren!" the girl jumped looking around franticly for some kind of attack, she noticed Kitty and Rogue running towards her and relaxed.

"Where's the fire?" she asked grinning at them.

"So like, what the hell!" Kitty said angrily, crossing her arms over her chest, Siren gave her a blank look, looking over at Rogue for an answer.

"Wah didn' ya tell us it was ya birthday girl?" Rogue asked an annoyed tone in her voice.

"I uh, kinda forgot myself," she gave them a sheepish look, a small blush appearing on her cheeks.

"Like how do you forget about your own birthday?" Kitty asked in disbelief her anger quickly dissipating.

"Um the last two years of my life were spent in the wilderness remember? No calendars out there," Siren shrugged, the girls nodded before their eyes lit up again.

"Ok so come on!" Kitty yelled grabbing the girls arm and dragging her down he hall.

"Where are you taking me?" Siren laughed looking over at Rogue for an explanation.

"Simple, birthday shopping!" Siren turned to see Jean and the other girls standing at the foot of the stairs.

"Rahne? Siren exclaimed seeing the girl for the first time in a month out of the med. bay "you're ok to be doing this?" she asked looking at the girl concerned.

"Dena worry 'bout me, I'm perfectly fine," the Scottish girl grinned "Ana not about to miss my friend's birthday!" she stated firmly, Siren smiled at the girl appreciatively.

"So what kinda shopping we doing?" Siren asked, grinning as she descended the stairs with Kitty and Rogue in tow.

"Oh the usual, dresses, hair, makeovers," Jubilee grinned winking at the older girl.

"Oh hair!" Siren cried "I've been wanting to get my hair cut for, forever!" the other girls laughed and started heading for the doors.

"To the X-van, away!" Tabitha yelled as the other girls followed her.

"Chère," Rogue turned to see her boyfriend standing in the shadows of the stairway.

"Rems? What are ya doin' over there?" the girl asked walking over to the boy.

"Stayin out of sight, Chère keep petit Oiseau out of the mansion until seven bien?" he told the girl pulling her into his arms.

"Ah can do that," she said softly as she inhaled the man's sent "Ah gatta go Rem's, see ya latta sugah," She whispered pulling out of his arms and racing out the doors to the waiting –and honking- X-van.

* * *

"The girls are back!"

* * *

**Yah I'm ending it there ha ha ha!**

**Just so you know the song Siren was singing was **

_My sacrifice- By creed_**  
**

**so next up... the Birthday party.. and let me tell you... the music in these next few chapters is good stuff... well in my opinion!**

**like all parties there will be some drama, and there will be some couples getting together, and a sweet slow song... but I'm giving away all the good stuff so... you'll just have to Review in order to find out ;)**

**REVIEW!**

**-S.W.-  
**


	8. Chapter 7: Here we go

**Little Bird**

* * *

"The girls are back!"Jamie yelled running into the boys wing dressed in a pair of clean black jeans and a red dress shirt half buttoned up revelling the blue shirt underneath. The boys had decorated the dining room with white Christmas lights and silver and gold streamers, hanging a large banner across the one wall –under Logan's close watch. Ororo, Remy and Hank had been busy in the kitchen since the girls had left. In the rec. room Bobby and Ray had been busy clearing the area for a dance floor as well as setting up a sound system –and stage- that Siren would be proud of, the room also had a bunch of jelled lights that once on flashed and made the room look like a club.

"Everyone to the dining room now!" Scott yelled dashing form his room. All of the boys were dressed to empress. They all wore dark pants –some dress pants, but mostly jeans- and ether t-shirts with a dress shirt over to or nice looking shirts.

* * *

"Where is everyone?" Siren asked, the lights in the dining room were off and the mansion was quite – which only happened when everyone was at school.

"Surprise!" the lights were flicked on and the guys –and girls- jumped out and yelled with smiles on their faces.

"Ahh!" Siren yelled in alarm causing everyone else to laugh, Siren's smile broadened as she read the banner on the other side of the room.

'Happy Birthday Siren / Welcome to the X-men Siren'

"We didn't really have a chance to throw a welcome party when you got here so we thought we'd collaborate them," Scott explained seeing the girl's reaction. Tears reached Siren's eyes as she fought to control her emotions.

"Arigato min'na," she choked out placing her hands over her mouth in hopes of stifling her emotions.

"Hey, those had better be tears of happiness or else," Siren turned to see sound wave and her tears were instantly forgotten as she laid eyes on her handsome friend. He wore a pair of tight black jeans and a tight white t-shirt –that left nothing to be imagined- underneath a black button up shirt that had a pattern of a pair of large headphones in a dark neon blue.

"Damn," Siren whispered under her breath forgetting that the boy could hear everything she said.

"You don't look so bad yourself," he smirked. Siren blushed and looked down at herself, her hair was not cut and styled –still reaching her waist- as well as she had gold streaks running through her raven hair making it look two face had light make-up, the most outstanding feature of her face were her blue and green eyes that had a thick layer of silver eye shadow over them and thick mascara. She wore a silver cocktail dress that came to her knees, the colour was silver but it shimmered blue and green a thin black belt wrapped around her chest just beneath her breasts, which were almost fully exposed due to how low the neckline of the dress was, the dress was held up by a pair of thin straps that criss-crossed down her back. She blushed feeling self conscious under Soundwaves intense stare.

"Like no duh, Siren's hot!" Kitty laughed bounding over; she wore a pink dress that made her look like a fairy, it went all the way to her ankles but was made of a kind of material that was almost see through, the dress was a halter showing off her amazing back, her long brown hair was down and reached just past her shoulders.

"Kitty?" Kurt asked, not recognizing his girlfriend.

"That's Kitty, she just left her hair down," they turned to see Rogue in a beautiful red strapless dress, the neckline was cut straight across, and the material hugged her torso, flaring at her waist in large waves making its way just past her mid-thighs. A loose black belt wrapped around her waist drawing extra attention to her curves. Long black opera gloves adorned her arms and hands, protecting everyone from them, a pair of thick black stockings ran up her long legs.

"Man can't wait till Remy see's you," Roberto laughed coming up from behind Soundwave.

"What didja expect laddie?" Rahne waltzed over to them making Sam blush till his whole face and neck was red. Rahne wore a long green dress that went down to her calves, two long slits ran to her tights on either side of the skirt showing off plenty of her strong smooth legs, the dress went up to her neck, haltering, revealing her bare shoulders, it suited the young Scottish girl showing off her womanly figure. Her shoulder length hair brushed against her face revealing her deep blush as her eyes fell on Sam.

"Rahne, you look amazing," the boy confessed reaching for the girl's hand.

"Thank ye Sam, you look quite handsome yourself," she smiled taking his hand and allowing him to pull her away from the group.

Most of the boys were left speechless at the sight of the girls, Bobby's mouth dropped the second he saw Jubilee in her light blue cocktail dress with her long black hair poking around her, Roberto let out a wolf whistle when Tabby walked past him in her heart shaped neckline, knee length dress, the copper dress hugged every curve the blonde had to flaunt. Ray nearly short circuited everything in the mansion when he saw Amara wherein a tight tube style red dress with a light blue belt, Scott couldn't put together proper sentences for almost a minute when he way Jena in her red heart shaped neckline and pencil skirt combo. Alex had to do a double take when he saw Danielle in her knee length red halter dress with a large Hawaiian flower print –that oddly enough didn't stick out in the group.

"Dinner is served!" Remy yelled walking out of the kitchen nearly dropping the covered plat he had in his hands when he saw Rogue. Everyone sat down –Siren at the head of the table- and enjoyed the food that Remy, Ororo and Hank had prepared, laughter and chatter harmonized in a song that was signature only to the institute. Once they had all finished eating Remy and Ororo brought out the cake.

"Nani te koto," Siren breathed as the cake was placed in front of her. It was a large cake in the shape of a black quarter note, on the head of the note in green and blue icing it read:

'Happy Birthday Siren!'

With 21 candles dotted over it. A loud –out of tone- chorus of happy birthday rang thought the air –Remy contributing the French version of the song – as the lights were dimmed –compliments of Ray. Sire couldn't help but laughed as Bobby, Ray, Sam and Jamie purposely wailed out of tone.

"A choir of angels," the girl joked looking over at the four boys who were grinning from ear to ear.

"Blow out the candles already!" Jubilee squealed nudging the girl.

"Wait, first a picture, everyone behind Siren," Storm ordered pulling out a digital camera, she put it in position and looked over at Kurt "Kurt if you wouldn't mind," she motioned to the camera.

"No problem," the boy grinned porting behind the device "ok now everyone say music," the boy ordered placing on the five seconded timer and porting back to his place beside Kitty. A chorus of 'music' and 'cheese' was said while Bobby exclaimed 'wait why music cheese tastes better!'

Ororo looked at the picture and smiled at all of the happy looks on the faces of her students , especially Siren's face.

"Thank-you everyone," the women smiled gesturing for Siren to blow out the candles. The girl did so and two candles were left lit.

"Well we know about Tyler, who's this other boyfriend of yours Siren?" Jean grinned as the older girls blushed.

"Wouldn't you like to know," the girl muttered picking off the candles and sucking off any pieces of cake or icing left on them.

"Mmm!" she exclaimed looking over at Remy "cherry chocolate cake!" she squealed "how did you know it's my favourite?" Remy just grinned at the girl, pulling Rogue up against his body.

"A petit Oiseau told me," Siren rolled her eyes at the boy placing the candles by the side of her place setting.

"Cute Remy, Cho kawaii," she said dryly pushing the boy playfully.

"Ok, so like here, this is form all of us girls," Kitty said handing siren a nicely wrapped gift, forcing the girl back into her seat.

"How'd you manage to wrap and by this? I was with you guys all afternoon!" Siren exclaimed in disbelief.

"Bathroom brakes," Danielle smirked "there's a reason why girls go to the bathroom in groups," Siren laughed and shook her head; tearing off the paper she let out a small gasp. Within the package was a pair of sound blocking headphones, Siren knew how much the things cost, and they weren't cheap.

"Oh my…" she gapped dropping the box in surprise –thankfully the cake had been moved so Ororo could cut it into pieces for everyone.

"Do ya like it Lassie?" Rahne asked curiously peering at the girl from over Kitty's shoulder.

"Oh my gosh you girls kick butt!" Siren yelled jumping to her feet –after double checking that the headphones were in fact real and not some kind of prank- and hugging each girl. Sitting back down another present was passed to her.

"This one is form us guys," Soundwave explained, the box was wrapped equally as nice as the previously on –which surprised her- but it was slightly smaller.

"Stop looking at it and open it!" Ray yelled in exasperation.

"Hai, hai," the girl said waving him away. She tore off the paper –but extra slowly just to spite ray. It was a creative Zen eight gig mp3 player, already out of the original box with a sticky note on it.

"This mp3 player has been modified to be voice activated by your voice only Siren, it also has a quicker functioning and start up time, and has a batter that will last up to 24 hours. Forge." Siren read aloud "who's Forge?" she asked confused.

"He's a friend of our'z, he iz good with technology," Kurt explained "do you like it?" he asked watching the girl's reaction.

"Are you kidding me? I love it!" she yelled again jumping up and handing out hugs to all the boys.

"Here you are Siren," Hank said handing the now dancing girl another present, it was a small wide box and rather skinny "this is from myself, Ororo, Logan and Charles."

" Thanks Hank!" she said in a chipper tone. She opened it and looked down at a black jewellery case, she opened it slowly and her free hand flew to her mouth as she let out and astonished gasp.

"Utsukushii," she breathed in pure amazement. Inside the small jewellery case was a silver necklace that had a 'S' doted in diamonds hanging from a silver chain.

"A young women should have some kind of jewellery, diamonds seemed to fit you," Hank smiled warmly placing a blue hand other shoulder. Siren lowered her head and the sound of tears hitting carpet rang through the room.

"Thank-you," she whispered not believing how lucky she was to have found this mansion full of such wonderful people.

"Let me help you," Soundwave took the necklace form the box and placed the sparkling trinket around her neck –Siren pulled her hair to one side for him- her hand flew up to the delicate jewel and fingered it gently. She smiled, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I think this has been the best birthday I've ever had!" she admitted honestly looking around the room smiling at all her friends.

"It's not over yet," Bobby grinned, siren looked at him questioningly but the boy just grabbed a piece of cake and forked it all into his mouth.

"Hey where is everyone yo?" Siren looked over to the doorway, to see six people enter the large dining room.

The girl of the group wore a red dress that came down from two large straps into the top of her dress, the straps were black past her shoulders signifying a kind of gothic look, a tight black satin belt tied right under her large chest accentuating her curves, the satin dress flared and ended just before her knees, her hair was chopped short it was black with red tips, her crimson red lips turned up into a smile when she saw Rogue. A boy stood next to her with an arm around her waist, he wore black jeans and an orange t-shirt with a red button up shirt over top, he had the most firry orange hair Siren had ever seen. The biggest boy of the group looked like he had eaten five obese adults, his blond hair was in a Mohawk and his wore jeans and a white t-shirt, a boy was crouched beside him in ripped black jeans and a only mildly dirty green shirt. The other two boys wore similar outfits, the thing boy with silver hair and the boy with dirt brown hair both wore white shirts and a leather jacket over top –the brown haired boy in a brown jacket and the silver haired boy in a black jacket- both wore black jeans.

"Who are they and why are they here?" Siren asked to no one in particular.

"We, gorgeous are the brotherhood of Mutant's, and Rogue invited us," the silver haired boy explained appearing in front of her abruptly. Everyone jumped at the speed demons sudden appearance except for Siren and Soundwave who looked like they had heard the boy coming.

"I'm Siren, who the hell are you?" she asked with a sticky sweet tone, glaring at the silver haired boy in annoyance.

"I'm Wanda, this is John my boyfriend, the idiot is my brother Pietro –ignore him- this is Fred and Toad, and that is Lance," the girl introduced, pointing to the males "and here's your gift," she said holding out a very poorly wrapped present.

"Um… thanks," Siren blinked and took the gift, quickly unwrapping it to find four C.D.'s all from Linkin park. She let out a squeal and instinctually hugged Wanda, who froze from the sudden contact.

"Uh, can you get off me," the girl requested feeling very awkward, Pietro, Lance and John started laughing at their red haired friend.

"Sorry…I'm in a huggy mood, anyways thanks! I missed my LP!" Siren grinned sheepishly pulling away from the girl and hugging the C.D's to her chest.

"You actually like LP?" Wanda asked in disbelief, looking over at the other five boys she came with all mirroring her look "You look like the kind of girl who's into Hannah Montana," Wanda looked at the girl curiously.

"Who's Hannah Montana?" Siren asked looking around confused.

"Remember I played on of her songs and you came stomping into my room and handed me a Finger eleven C.D. and said if I ever played that 'crap' again that you'd take away my music privileges," Jubilee laughed, Siren made a disgusted face.

"You mean the sugary sweet hillbilly?" Siren asked sticking out her tongue in repulsion, the group laughed.

"Oh I like her," Pietro grinned zipping behind Siren. Siren eyed him and took a step away from the speedster raising her eyebrow at the boy.

* * *

They ate cake and talked, Wanda and Siren made quick friends, herself and Lance also quickly bonded over their love of metal music and John instantly liked the girl for shouting 'Oh fire' like an excited kid when he started playing with his lighter. Red and Toad were easy enough to get along with, and Peitro reminded her of an old friend of hers who had ADD, all in all siren decided she like the brotherhood.

"Alright we have one more gift for you," Scott announced after everyone was done with the cake.

"Really? You guys didn't need to do this much for me," Siren admitted, albeit still quite excited.

"Oh yes we did Lassie!"Rahne said firmly giving the older girl a stern look.

"Ok, ok Rahne," Siren laughed "so where is this gift?" she asked looking around.

"Close your eyes and don't peek," Roberto instructed, Siren complied placing her hands over her eyes, she felt someone place their hands on her shoulders and steer her around. After becoming completely lost and bumping into three different things –letting a few choice words out- she was released and instructed to open her eyes. At first she thought she was in a club then she recognized the room to be the rec. room.

"It's official, best birthday ever!" She exclaimed smiling around the room, watching her friends flood in around her.

"Alright Siren how about a dance?" Tabitha asked moving towards the sound area.

"Dance?" Fred asked looking rather confused.

"Siren's an amazing singer and dancer" Tabitha explained to the big boy.

"Ok, but… Rogue, Kitty come over here for a sec." she motioned towards the two girls. There was a whispered conversation where both younger girls blushed and Siren crossed her arms looking expectantly at them. They dispersed and Kitty and Rogue walked over to the small stage that had been set up for Siren to sing at, grabbing the two cordless mics. Siren raced over to the sound area and flicked open the laptop that sat beside the small sound board, she scrolled through a few songs then seemingly found what she wanted steeped onto the open dance floor. Everyone grabbed a seat or stood against the wall watching the three girls with rapt attention.

"Hit it!" Siren called and the music started playing.

The sound of a jazz band filled the room and Rogue sang into the mic a loud and amazing jazz rift.

(do your thang huney)

I could feel it from the start

Couldn't stand to be apart

Something 'bout you caught my eye

Something moved me deep inside

Kitty sang along side Rogue creating an amazing harmony. Siren's cocktail dress twisted around her body as she danced to the funk jazz song.

I don't know what you did boy but you had it

And I've been hooked ever since

The group started to clap and cheer on the girls, Remy and Kurt just stared at their girlfriends open mouthed.

"You guys didn't know they could sing like this did you," Soundwave laughed walking towards the dance floor.

I told my mother, my brother, my sister and my friends

Told the others, my lovers form past and present tense

That every time I see you everything starts making sense

Soundwave stepped onto the dance floor and caught Siren as she spun into him, she looked at him and he offered his hand. And then the tango started.

(do your thang huney)

Ain't no other man can stand up next to you

Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do

You're the kinda guy a girl finds in a blue moon

You got soul, you class, you got style with your badass

The group was lucky that the teachers hadn't followed them because the dance Siren and Soundwave were doing would have caused the adults to end the party then and there.

"What is this? Dirty dancing?" Jubilee asked eyeing the couple on the dance floor with a blushing look.

Ain't no other man, it's true

Ain't no other man but you

"Hey Jube's care to dance?" Bobby asked with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"You know how to dance?" Tabitha scuffed looking the boy up and down.

"Yes I do," he said indignantly turning to look over at Jubilee.

"Sure," she shrugged allowing the boy to pull her onto the dance floor.

Never thought I'd be alright, no, no, no

'Till you came and changed my life, yah, yah, yah

What was cloudy now is clear yah, yah

You're the light that I needed

"Wow Bobby really can dance!" Rahne gapped watching as the boy spun Jubilee away from him and pulling her back to him expertly. Siren moved her body up against Soundwave grinding her hips against him, feeling his hands find her arms he quickly pushed her away, his hand in hers spinning her out.

You got what I want boy and I want it

So keep on givin' it up

Wanda and John quickly joined in on the dance, they weren't as impressive as the other two couples but they were still pretty good.

So tell your mother, your brother, your sister and your friends

And the others your lovers better not be present tense

'cause I want everyone to know you are mine and no one else's

"Come on Tabby I know you wanna dance," Lance sighed offering the girl his hand looking rather nervous about dancing in public.

"Aw Rocky, you're the best!" the girl cried hugging the boy then pulling him onto the dance floor.

Ain't no other man can stand up next to you

Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do

You're the kinda guy a girl finds I a blue moon

You got soul, you got class, you got style with your bad ass

Rouge and Kitty had been feeling more and more comfortable as they sang and started to dance and allow their natural attitudes to slip into the lyrics as they sang, making it even better.

Ain't no other man, it's true

Ain't no other man but you

Rogue and Kitty motioned for Remy and Kurt to join them on the stage, the two males hurried over. The girls danced around them and started to sing to them smiles lighting up their faces.

(break it down now)

Ain't no other, ain't, ain't no other

Ain't no other, ain't, ain't no other lover

Ain't no other, I-I-I need no other

Ain't no other man but you

Sam offered his had to Rahne and both teens blushed as the girl placed her hands in his. He pulled her close to him and slowly danced with her taking care to watch her face for any sign of pain.

You are there when I'm a mess

Talk me down from every ledge

Give me strength, boy you're the best

You're the only one who's ever passed every test.

Ray looked at Amara out of the corner of his eye and noticed she was doing the same, they both blushed and turned away from the other in embarrassment.

"You wanna dance?" Ray asked his back still turned.

"Uh yah," she stuttered, she turned and took his out stretched hand, he smiled at her and spun her onto the dance floor, her long hair spinning around her curved form.

Ain't no other man can stand up next to you

Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do

You're the kinda guy a girl finds in a blue moon

You got should, you got class, you got style with your badass.

Scott looked at the group on the dance floor with a mixture of concern and envy.

"Oh Scott let them have their fun," Jean reprimanded, lightly slapping the boy on the arm.

"It's not that…it's just Jamie is watching Siren and Soundwave very carefully," Scott motioned towards the boy, who's' eyes were glued to the dancing couple like he'd just discovered women's beach volley-ball on t.v. Jean sighed and glanced over at the three brotherhood boys who weren't doing anything. Jean send a mind link to them and Fred and Toad instantly started distracting Jamie, while Peitro just watched his sister dance with a critical eye ignoring what Jean had said.

Ain't no other man, it's true

Ain't no other man but you

And now I'm telling you

Said ain't no other man up you!

Jean looked over at Scott and let out and exasperated sigh and dragged the boy onto the dance floor.

Ain't no other man can stand up next to you

Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do

You're the kinda guy a girl finds in a blue moon

You got should, you got class, you got style with your badass.

Alex and Roberto entered the room carefully carrying a table with punch and various soft drinks on it. Placing it down on the other side of the dance floor near the couches. Danielle walked over to Alex and glared at him angrily.

Ain't no other man, it's true

Ain't no other man but you

* * *

Rogue and Kitty released the mic stands and walked to the back of the stage with a strut to their step. Everyone clapped and cheered for the two girls and then the cheer for Siren to sing was started.

"I don't know guys, the Prof. say's I'm not 'sposed to," Siren pouted a devilish glint in her eyes.

"Oh shut up and sing," Soundwave snapped playfully, pushing the girl to the stage.

"Now what to sing," she murmured into the mic, tapping her finger to her chin in contemplation "you guys want an upbeat song or an mellow one?" she asked looking over the room.

"What do you wanna sing?" Ray asked moving towards the sound area.

"Ignorance by Paramore," she said abruptly and smiled as she thought about the song. The rock rift blasted through the speakers and Siren started jumping up and down, she grabbed the mic form the stand and started to sing.

If I'm a bad person, you don't like me

Well, I guess I'll make my own way

It's a circle a mean cycle

I can't excite you anymore

Slowly the girls moved onto the dance floor jumping and throwing their hands into the air, hair and dresses tossing around carelessly.

Where's your gavel? Your jury?

What's my offense this time?

You're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me

Well, sentence me to another life

The boys moved onto the floor turning it into a mutant moshpit.

Don't wanna hear your sad songs

I don't wanna feel your pain

When you swear it's all my fault

'Cause you know were not the same

No, we're not the same, oh, we're not the same

As the song was sung the mutants started to understand the meaning behind the emotion Siren song into the song. Whether she was using her powers or not only Soundwave knew, but the crowd of teens started to feel they understood Siren a bit more now hearing the way she sang the ironic song.

Yeah, I've got friends who stuck together

We wrote our names in blood

But I guess you can't accept that the change is good

It's good, it's good

Soundwave could see the tears coming to the girl's eyes but he made no move towards her, he could hear how this song was therapeutic to her soul and just watched as the others enjoyed themselves.

Well, you treat me just like another stranger

Well, nice to meet you, sir

I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out

Well, you treat me just like another stranger

Well, nice to meet you, sir

I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out

Even Scott and Jean had joined the group and were jumping to the song having a good time just letting lose for once.

Ignorance is your new best friend

Ignorance is your new best friend

Alex pulled out his video camera and started to film the group as well as Siren, paying extra attention to Danielle.

This is the best thing that could've happened

Any longer, and I wouldn't have made it

It's not a war, no, it's not a rapture

I'm just a person, but you can't take it

Alex walked through the crowd of jumping teen's right up to Siren, who noticed the boy and sang into the video camera like she really was a famous singer.

The same tricks that, that once fooled me

They won't get you anywhere

I'm not the same kid from your memory

Well, now I can fend for myself

Sam moved closer to Rahne shielding her from Ray and Tabitha's elbows, the girl gave him an appreciative smile. Alex made sure to zoom in on the couple.

Don't wanna hear your sad songs

I don't wanna feel your pain

When you swear it's all my fault

'Cause you know were not the same

No, we're not the same, oh, we're not the same

Rogue and Remy were dancing on the outskirts of the group, Alex circled them once, getting smiles from them both.

Yah, we used to stick together

We wrote our names in blood

But I guess you can't accept that the change is good

It's good, it's good

Siren's eyes met Soundwave's and she knew the boy knew exactly what she was thinking, but he just gave her a smile, she grinned back, Alex caught it all on film.

Well, you treat me just like another stranger

Well, nice to meet you, sir

I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out

.

Well, you treat me just like another stranger

Well, nice to meet you, sir

I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out

Siren held out the mic to her friends knowing they knew the words

Ignorance is your new best friend

Ignorance is your new best friend

Ignorance is your new best friend

Ignorance is your new best friend

Alex past by Scott and Jean and gave them both some film time, Scott grabbed for the camera but Alex moved away before his brother could reach him.

Well, you treat me just like another stranger

Well, nice to meet you, sir

I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out

Siren placed the mic back in the stand and hung off of it pressing her mouth to the metal mesh.

Well, you treat me just like another stranger

Well, nice to meet you, sir

I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out

Siren dropped her hands at her sides and lowered her head. Her friends erupted into cheers.

"Yah Siren! That was amazing!" Danielle cried as the girl stepped off of the make shift stage.

"Thanks," the girl smiled "Hey Alex I hope you got my good side," Siren called hearing a laugh from the boy.

"You only have good sides," he winked, Scott ruffled his hair, and Danielle gave him an annoyed look.

"She's a bit too old for you man," the ruby eyes boy laughed shaking his head at his younger brother.

"Scott Summers, did you just call me old?" Siren asked a look of shocked insult on her face.

"I think he was more implying Alex was young," Jean answered quickly shooting Scott a dark look.

"Uh yah, what Jean said," Scott answered rubbing his neck sheepishly.

"Siren get your butt over here and pick come music!" Amara yelled, shocking everyone but Tabitha and Siren who just laughed.

"Coming Princess," Siren sang, dancing over to the sound booth

* * *

**OK so hope you liked, the songs were**

**Ain't no other man by Christian Agulara **

**and **

**Ignorance by Paramore**

**This is only the start of all the songs... there are more to come!**

**also I would suggest watching the music video's to these songs, since it gives a bit more depth into what i'm trying to describe, also for Ignorance focuse mainly on the lyrics, if you read them you'll understand how that song is perfect for mutants!**

**SO anyways... if you wanna know what Song happeneds next then click the blue hyperlink and leave a review, all you have to say is cool chapter.. or you can say... 'the songs sucked!' and you know what that's helpfull ... i'd request that you be nice but hey, I want your honest oppinions.**

**also when the girls sing there singing to the Karaoke versions so they're not singing over the original singers.**

**-S.W.-  
**


	9. Chapter 8:More then words

**Little Bird**

* * *

"Coming Princess," Siren sang, dancing over to the sound booth"Oh Linkin Park fet. Fort minor!" she squealed clicking on the song "dance circle now!" she ordered leaving no room for argument, everyone did as they were told and Siren entered the center of the circle.

As the song continued she pulled Bobby into the middle with her.

"Come on Iceboy brake dance like I know you can," She laughed encouraging the boy. Bobby spun and moved in ways no one thought he could, shocking everyone in the room, and making Jubilee blush. Siren shooed him away and motioned for Tabby to enter the circle. The girl shook her bootie and twitched her hips in ways that even had Siren impressed. Next she pulled Scott and Alex into the circle –grabbing the camera from the surfer brothers looked at each other blankly, they started to do the scuba move (one hand on nose, the other hand in the air like a snorkel and slowly crouching down) switching hands as they moved, the circle erupted into squeals and laughter. Handing the camera off to Alex, Siren pulled Rogue and Kitty into the Circle. The girls moved as if they were the same person –an after affect that had happened when the two girls had touched a year ago.

Before Siren could bring anyone else into the circle Soundwave was behind her pushing her back into the center of the circle. They all swore she was some kind of gypsy with the way she moved, her body was meant to dance and with the way her silvery blue green dress flared around her it was clear this was her world. Her ands flew out and grabbed onto Soundwave, flinging him into the center of the circle and taking her place as the circle master. Soundwave knew sound, that was a no brainer, but no one expected the deaf boy to know how to bring out the under beats of the song into his dance moves, it was like they were hearing the music in a different way. Jubilee and Amara soon kicked Soundwave out and used their powers in a kind of flashy fire dance. Next up was John, well mostly just his fire creatures dancing around in the most extraordinary ways.

Rahne was pushed in by the girls and the girl looked lost at first and then she was flipping in the air like she were a wolf with all the power and strength in the world. The animal that was normally locked away in the girl was released as she swung her body and flared her hips. The slits in her green dress showing off her powerful legs. Sam stood by the side of the circle open mouthed, most of the males mirrored his action. Siren grabbed Lance and Toad while they were distracted and both boys just looked confused, then lance started to hula dance and Toad followed his lead. Laughter filled the room and the boys quickly retreated to the safety of the circle. Jamie and his multiples jumped into the center blowing a kiss to each girl and dancing in a way only a 13 year old boy with eight multiples of himself can. Siren ushered him out of the circle and ended the song with a spin and her hands raised to the sky.

" Well that as fun," Siren breathed, gasping for air, she made a beeline for the drink table while the rest of the group dispersed to talk or dance. Some song that wasn't worth a listen played in the background as Siren reached the drink table. She grabbed a coke and chugged it down fast, loving the way the sugar coated her teeth.

* * *

A few more songs not worth listening to played before Siren got fed up, she stride over to the sound booth and pushed Ray away form the laptop carelessly.

"Hey! What was that for?" He yelled in annoyance, glaring at the older girl.

"You deservied it after all the crap you were playing," She replied of handedly, scrolling through songs "hello I havn't heard you before," she sang to herself clicking play on the song. The opening notes to, 'new divide' by Linkin park played through the speakers as siren made her way onto the dance floor. The others watched, but remained in their own conversations allowing the girl her space, they were all amused when the girl started to sing the words –as if she had written them- to the seemingly 'new' song.

* * *

"You X-men get weirder and weirder every time I come here," Wanda mused looking over at Rogue, who just shrugged.

"We're all just one big freak family," the southern girl laughed, tucking a strand of white hair behind her ear.

* * *

"You really do look pretty Rahne," Sam blushed as she helped the girl to sit down on on of the couches in the room, quickly sitting beside her.

"Thank ye," She whipered softly, blushing as he put his arm around her shoulders, she cuddled close to him resting her head on his shoulder "I think I may have over done it dancing, I feel very tiered," she stifled a yawn and went to move away from him. Sam placed his hand on her head, guiding it back to it's place on his shoulder, lightly stroking her hair as if she were a dog –or a wolf in this case.

"Then rest here," he murmured into her hair, hiding his blush in her red locks.

"Ok," she whispered meekly, closing her eyes and allowing the boys sent to overwhelm her senses.

* * *

"I donno mate, doesn't sound like you, going out with a Shelia that can't touch," John admitted looking over at the boy, dousing his flame creations.

"I know mon aime, but dis girl is different den de others, she makes me feel lik a person, not just an ex-thieffor higher," Remy sighed, catching the pyro's attention.

"Mate, you didn't address yourself in the first person, you really must be serious," John gave him a grave look, and then smiled "welcome to the world of real relationships mate, you'll be whipped like the rest of us in no time," Remy laughed while the Australian boy continued on about the world of 'real' relationships.

* * *

"Doesn't that girl like ever get tiered?" Kitty asked placing her cup of Dr. pepper down on one of the end tables in the room.

"Apparenzly not," Kurt laughed watching the older girl dance around the room with ease.

"But she should like totally be dancing with Soundwave, they much like such a good couple!"she giggled as Kurt wrapped his tail around her waist, turning her to face him.

"Leave Siren alone Kitty, she can take care of her own love life," He chided making sure the girl was looking him in the eyes.

"Fine, but I still say that someone should like hook the two up," the girl grumbled, blowing a stray strand of hair out of her eyes. Kurt gently moved the stand of hair behind the girls ear brushing his furry hand against her cheek, she leaned into the touch.

"How about we go take a walk," He suggested cupping her face in his hand, his other hand trailed down her arm from her shoulder, finding her hand, sending shivers up and down the girls spine.

"Ok," she murmured staring into his gold eyes like the swooning teenage girl she was.

"Good!" He smiled pulling her into his arms and porting to a secluded area of the mansion where they wouldn't be desterbed.

* * *

"Bobby you're an amazing dancer! Why didn't you ever tell me you could dance like that?" Jubilee asked looking the boy up and down as if she were seeing him for the first time –and she was liking what she was seeing.

"You never wore my colour before," he responded quickly blushing at the words –as did Jubilee "I mean you never asked." Jubilee looked down at her light blue dress and smiled –she had bought it just for Bobby but she'd never tell him that- allowing her fingers to dance over the fabric of the flowing skirt.

"Your right, I never did, but I am now," she smiled answering both of his statements, the boy eyed her questioningly, red lightly pained her cheeks "so where'd you learn to dance like that?" she asked quickly changing the subject.

"My mom put me in dance when I was five, everything form ballet to break dancing," he blushed again expecting to be teased.

"so could you teach me how to swing dance?" she asked shyly looking at her feet.

"Sure!" he smiled and grabbed her hand, he pulled her over to the dance floor "stay here," he instructed before running towards the sound booth where Siren was looking through songs. A grin made it's way onto the girls face as she listened to Bobby talk.

"Tabby, Jean, come here!" Siren called, the girls made their way to the sound booth and after a short conversation they walked to the stage.

"Alright everyone this song is dedicated to Bobby and Jubilee who are going to –hopefully- show us how to swing dance," Siren said into the mic.

"Wait! What?" Jubilee squealed about to run off the dance floor.

"Hey don't worry about them," Bobby told her grabbing her wrist before she could run away "lets just have fun like we always do," he smiled at her his boyish smile.

"Ok fine," she grumbled holding back her smile as she blushed at him.

Tabby, Siren and Jean quickly discussed something before moving Tabby to the center mic.

"Ray if you wouldn't mind," Tabby spoke into the mic.

(Candyman by Christina Aguilera, I suggest watching the YouTube video 'cause I'm giving no description to this song)

(Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine)

Candy man, candy man

(Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine)

Sweet (Jean), sugar (Tabby), candy man (Siren)

"Bobby we are not dancing to this song!" Jubilee stated firmly stomping her foot.

"To late," The boy grinned grabbing the girls hand and waist, pushing her into the steps.

Hey uh (Siren)

I met him out for dinner on a Friday night

He really got me working up an appetite

He had tattoos up and down his arm

There's nothing more dangerous than a boy with charm

.

He's a one stop shop, makes my panties drop

He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candy man

A sweet talkin' sugar coated candy man

.

Ooh, yeah, yeah (Tabby)

He took me to the Spider Club at Hollywood and Vine

We drank champagne and we danced all night

We shook the paparazzi for a big surprise (a big surprise) (Siren)

The gossip tonight will make tomorrow's headlines

.

He's a one stop shop, makes my cherry pop

He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candy man (ooh yeah) (Siren)

A sweet talkin' sugar coated candy man

.

(Scatting)

.

(Siren)

Hey, yeah

Oh, yeah

.

He's a one stop shop, makes my cherry pop

He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candy man (oh)(Jean)

A sweet talkin' sugar coated candy man

.

Whoa, yeah(Jean & Siren)

Well, by now I'm getting all bothered and hot

When he kissed my mouth he really hit the spot

He got lips like sugar cane, (oh) (Tabby)

Good things come for boys who wait

Jamie jumped on stage and grabbed an extra mic.

(Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine) (Jamie)

Candy man, candy man

(Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine)(Jamie)

Candy man, candy man

.

(Sweet, sugar, candy man)

He's a one stop, gotcha hot, makin all the panties drop (Tabby)

(Sweet, sugar, candy man)

He's a one stop, got me hot, makin' my *uh* pop (Siren& Tabby)

(Sweet, sugar, candy man)

He's a one stop, get it while it's hot, baby don't stop (Jean, Siren & Tabby))

(Sweet, sugar)

.

He got those lips like sugar cane

Good things come for boys who wait

He's a one stop shop with a real big *uh*(Jean)

He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated candy man

(Say what) a sweet talkin' sugar coated candy man

(Say) a sweet talkin' sugar coated candy man, woo

A sweet talkin' sugar coated candy man

.

Oooh, whoa (Siren)

Candy man, candy man

Candy man, candy man

Candy man, candy man...

Jamie held the mic while the girls held there's out to the crowd where the boys yelled the echo.

(Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine

Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine

Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine

Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine

Jane lost her grip and down she fell

Jane lost her grip and down she fell

Squared herself away as she let out a yell

Squared herself away as she let out a yell)

.

Jubilee let out a deep breath as the song ended looking at Bobby with an unexplainable look.

"So?" He asked leaving the question open as he released his hold on her waist, keeping his hand in hers.

"That was so much fun!" She squealed throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him.

"Good," he smiled his arms slipping around her waist, pulling her tightly against his body in haling her scent.

"Bobby and Jubilee sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Tabby sang into the mic, the rest of the girls joined in quickly.

"Nah tree's aren't for kissing in," Bobby smirked pulling away from Jubilee, reluctantly "there meant for dropping water balloons on people's heads," he looked down at Jubilee who had her hand in his.

* * *

"Has anyone seen Kurt and Kitty?" Amara asked after Bobby and Jubilee stepped the dance floor.

"I'll get them," Siren smirked running over to the stage.

"Um, I don't think there on the stage Siren," Amara told the girl in her shy tone.

"Oh there not, but my voice alone isn't loud enough to carry through the mansion," She giggled "Ray turn up the mic."

Hey Oh

Kurt if you can hear my voice

get you and Kitty back to the rec. room

Now~

The girl sang, Soundwave glared at her, striding over to the stage, anger in every step.

"Youre not supposed to use your powers outside of training, and without telling me first," He growled yanking the mic. Angrily out of her hands.

"Who made you boss of my powers?" Siren snapped back glaring at ht boy venomously.

"Um, the Professor," he barked back, his eyes turning solid black, which startled Siren. Kurt and Kitty ported into the room, their clothes looking devilish and most of Kitty's lipstick on Kurt's lips.

"Well it worked didn't it," She snorted in annoyance jumping off of stage away form the angry male "don't go sneaking off again," Siren growled as she past the couple, leaving the room.

"Vhat's vith her?" Kurt asked looking around bewildered "vait vhy did ve come back to de party?"

"Siren used her powers to bring you back because we were worried," Soundwave retorted angrily, following Siren out of the room.

"Like what's up with him?" Kitty asked looking around at her friends in confussion.

* * *

'Sayin' I love you

Is not the words I want to hear from you

It's not that I want you

Not to say it but if you only know

How easy it would be to show ,me how you feel

More then words is all you have to do to make it real

Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me

'cause I'd already know

.

Sound wave walked into the dark foyer, he heard the sound of music coming rom outside and knew it was Siren. He stormed outside but stopped when he heard the words to one of his favourite songs.

What would you do it my heart was torn in two?

More then words to show you feel

That your love for me is real

What would you say if I took those words away?

Then you couldn't make thinks new

Just by saying I love you

.

(la did a, blah di da, da dada)

More then words

(lad di da di da)

.

The voice stopped and Soundwave stepped around the corner into the garden, finding Siren sitting on one of the stone benches bathed in moonlight. He tapped his hand on the concreat wall like a drum and Siren started singing again, but Soundwave harmanized with her.

Now that I've tried to talk to you and make you understand

All you have to do is close your eyes

And just reach out your hands and touch me

Hold me close don't ever let me go

More than words is all I ever needed you to show

Then you wouldn't have to say you love me

'cause I'd already know

.

Soundwave sat beside Siren, taking her hand in his, she squeezed it lightly and laced their fingers together. He smiled and looked up at the night sky.

.

What would you do if my heart was torn in two?

More then words to show you feel

That your love for me is real

What would you say if I took those words away?

Then you couldn't make things new

Just by saying I love you.

.

"Sorry," they looked at each other and laughed, Soundwave squeezed her hand.

"I shouldn't have gotten mad, nothing went wrong, and you've been using your powers without me all week," Soundwave started being cut off by Siren.

"We both did something stupid, so it cancels it out," she said simply ginning up at him.

"You do realize two wrongs don't make a right, right?" he asked raising his eyebrow at her quizzically.

"But four rights makes a square," She answered back ignoring his question, Soundwave stood and gripped her hand tightly.

"You're a strange girl you know that," he laughed pulling the girl to her feet, with one quick tug.

"So I've been told," she grinned squeezing his hand and stepping closer to him, getting a whiff of his cologne.

"we should get back to the others, this is your party after all," he smiled starting to walk way, loosening his grip on her hand.

"Soundwave," she called, he stopped and turned to look at her "they can wait," and then she was kissing him, on hand at his neck deepeining the kiss and the other hand intertwined with his, he kissed back with just as much enthusiasm, wrapping his arms around her waist. She pulled back and waited for his reaction.

* * *

**OHHH ending it with a kiss...**

**i wonder how Soundwaves gonna react to the kiss? only reviews can tell ;)**

**songs done in this chapter:**

_Believe me- by Linkin park & fort Minor - I really suggest you listen to this song it is amazing!_

_New Divide- by Linkin park -again another good song_

_Candyman- By Christian Agulara -watch the music video for this, it's easier that way_

_More then words- by Extreme -a beautiful song!_

**I hope you enjoyed the music in this chapter...**

**there will be one more chapter about Siren's party and then on with the rest of the story!**

**so If you wanna know what happends your gonna have to **

**REVIEW!**

**-S.W.-  
**


	10. NOTE this is not a chapter

**TO ALL OF MY LOYAL READERS!**

**sorry about the MIA business... you see on my old laptop it kept on spazing when ever I tried to log on here and well I couldn't update...**

**i'll be able to update really soon... please continue to be patient with me!**

**I really appreciate all the support you all have given me since I started writing and posting here, I will reward you soon!**

**sincerely:**

**Satorie writer**

I hope to update The real story of Sakura Haruno soon!

I'm still working on what to do next for Little bird, so please be patient!

sorry for getting your hopes up when I post this but you know what I wanted to inform you all so to bad!

well Cool beans hope to post soon so I can hear form you all again!

Love you all!

S.W.


	11. aNoThEr NOTE! READING REQUIRED!

hey hey people!

ok so yah it's been a while and i apologize ... this also isn't a chapter but if you want a new chapter then you'll want to continue to read this!

i need some inspiration... which means I need **more **and NEW music!

I know i know my music up till now has been AMAZING *rolls eyes* but that's why i need new music!

ok so this is what i need from you guys...

1. WHAT IS THE LAST SONG YOU LISTENED TO? (any song.. well excluding nersery rhyme songs and sunday school songs, like actual songs)

Is YoUr FaVoUrItE sOnG?

3. what song do you think most suites a couple in X-men (any version) and if you really want extra points, what situation do you see them in? (like describe the scene)

ok so i really want to continue Little Bird, but i can't unless i get a response from you guys, number 1 is the easiest, all of you can do it!

(oh and if the song is in another language and you can translate it for me that would be great! remember Siren can understand any song in any language!)

k well thanks guys!

3 you all!

REVIEW!

-S.W.-


End file.
